Alone In Paradise
by jenny crum
Summary: After an argument Derek and Penelope's relationship is put to the test but after the jet crashes with them on it can their relationship be put back together when they are alone in paradise?
1. Chapter 1

Alone In Paradise-Ch 1

Derek Morgan stands looking out the window and he is so deep in thought that he doesn't hear Reid calling his name, Reid waves his hand in front of Dereks face and says, "earth to Derek, come in Derek". Derek shakes his head and said, "sorry Pretty Boy were you saying something"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "still no luck with Garcia huh"?, he rubbed his hand over his bald head and said, "no she still won't talk to me".

Reid sighed and said, "well can you really blame her"?, Derek said, "heyyyy who's side are you on"?, he held up his hands and said, "I'm on both sides because I love you both". Derek grinned and said, "thanks Reid but other than talking to me when she is forced to on cases she never talks to me".

Flashback: Penelope smiles as she walks out of her lair to head to grab a cup of coffee, when she gets outside the loungs she hears what sounds like two teenagers making out so she peeks around to close the door when she sees the man she loves making out with someone else. She steps back before they see her.

She is standing with her back against the wall when she hears, "when are you going to tell your team about me, I feel like a dirty secret"?, Derek says, "what we have is still so new and I want you all to myself right now". Penelope reaches up and wipes the tears away that are streaming down her cheeks.

She had been wondering why Derek was cancelling their movie nights and now she can see why it is because of the woman in his arms right now, she hears the woman walking toward the door and steps back to remain unseen. After she watches the woman walk away she heads back to her lair as fast as possible.

Derek hears heels clacking on the floor and walks over to the door just in time to see his baby girl disappear around the corner, he quickly heads toward her office realizing that she must have seen what had just happened. He stands outside her office with his hand raised to knock on the door when he hears her crying.

His heart breaks because the last person in the world he would ever hurt was Penelope because he loved her with all his heart, he always had but she was always with someone else and when he got ready to ask her to go out he met Savannah and thought that he would see how things would work out.

He wanted Penelope but what happened next had shattered their friendship and he couldn't for the life of himself knows why he said what he had said to her. He knocks on her door and she says, "come in", he steps inside and says, "whatcha doin baby girl"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "not much just getting ready to take my allergy meds these allergies are killing me today".

Derek walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "you can drop the allergy crap goddess I know that you know about Savannah", she shrugged his hands off her shoulders and said, "so she is why you have been pulling away from me and our movie nights huh"?, he said, "baby", she held up her hands and said, "don't baby me Derek Morgan you lied to me".

He said, "I didn't lie to you goddess I just didn't tell you about her", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh so a lie of omission isn't a lie for you then"?, he said, "are you the only person that gets to be happy"?, she said, "look at me Derek do I look fucking happy"?, he said, "no do you know how you look"?, she shook her head and said, "no why don't you tell me how I look".

The next words broke Penelopes heart into a million pieces and shattered their friendship Derek said, "you look like a jealous ex-girlfriend well guess what Penelope you aren't my girlfriend Savannah is". Penelope raised her hand up and slapped him hard across the face and then covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhh hot".

Derek said, "save it Garcia and do me a favor other than work related stuff stay the hell out of my life from now on", he then walked out of her office slamming the door behind him. When he got into the hall he saw the rest of the team standing there looking at him, he looked at them and said, "I'm taking the rest of the day off", he then headed toward the elevators.

Hotch walked into the room and said, "Morgan I need you to take the plane back to Quantico and get Penelope", he said, "Hotch you should send someone else to get her she doesn't want anything to do with me". Hotch said, "this isn't a request Morgan, this is a direct order you don't get a choice, do you understand"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "understood Hotch.

As Derek headed toward the door Hotch said, "the flight back is a long one so I suggest that you two make up"?, Derek said, "I have been trying but I can't get her to talk to me". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she's hurting Derek but you need to make her see that you love her".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "how did"?, Hotch laughed and said, "you're not the only profiler here Morgan", Derek laughed and looked at the team and said, "wish me luck". Derek grinned as he heard the team say in unison, GOOD LUCK" and after he walked out into the hall JJ said, "good luck because he is going to need it".

As Derek was heading toward the airport he hoped that he would make Penelope see that he was so sorry for ever hurting her because he loved her and only her. He pulled out his cell and dialed the ohhhh so famaliar number of his best friend and after a few rings he heard, "this is BAU analyst Penelope Garcia how can I help you".

Derek said, "hey baby, I mean Penelope Hotch is sending me back to get you", she interrupted him and said, "yes I know he already called me and told me that you were on the way agent Morgan". Dereks heart hurt at hearing how cold she was toward him but he couldn't blame her he had brought everything on himself.

He said, "I'll see you soon Penelope", she then ended the call, he put his cell back on his belt and thought to himself he had a long tough road ahead of him and a long flight back hopefully by the time they got back to California they would be back to their normal hotstuff and baby girl way of life or so he hoped.

Little did either of them know that in a few hours they would be stranded alone in paradise together


	2. Chapter 2

Alone In Paradise-Ch 2

Derek sighed as the jet landed, the pilot walked by him and said, "we will be taking off in about an hour I need to refuel before we take off again Agent Morgan". Derek smiled and said, "alright Shawn, I need to go and pick my baby girl up at the BAU anyway", the pilot smiled as he headed off the jet.

Penelope was zipping the last of her bags when she heard the famaliar knock on her door, she sighed and said, "come in agent Morgan", his heart fell when he heard that". Derek opened the door and said, "are you about ready swee, I mean Penelope"?, she said, "yeah I just need to use the ladies room before we leave".

Derek smiled and said, "take your time the jet is being refueled", she grabbed her purse and headed through to the bathroom, when she walked into the bathroom she locked the door and leaned against it and wondered how things between her and Derek went so wrong. All she wanted was for the two of them to be together and happy but obviously that wasn't to be since he was dating this Savannah.

She shook her head and said, "forget about him Garcie, there are plenty of fish in the sea, they might not be a chocolate god like your hotstuff but they are out there". She wiped her eyes and sighed as she walked out the door so that she could head back to Derek so they could pack her bags into the back of the SUV and head to the jet.

When they got to the airfield Derek grabbed her bags and headed toward the jet, he sighed when he stepped on board and saw that his baby girl was all the way on the other side of the plane. He put her bags by her feet and said, "baby girl", she held up her hands and said, "please call me Analyst Garcia or Penelope Agent Morgan".

He sighed and said, "fine, Analyst Garcia here are your bags", he then headed back to his seat and sat down, when the plane started heading down the runway he put his earphones on and hit play before closing his eyes. He knew that he was suppose to try to talk to Penelope but he figured he would wait for a little while and give her some time alone before he tried.

About half an hour later he laid his headphones down on the table and slowly made his way toward his once best friend, she looked up at him and said, "can I help you Agent Morgan"?, he sat down and said, "Penelope we need to talk". She put her needlepoint down and said, "ohhh is it something about the case"?, he shook his head and said, "no it's about us".

She picked up her needlepoint again and said, "us, that's funny there is no us Agent Morgan", he put his hand on her knee causing her to look up at him and said, "can I help you sir"?, he took a deep breath and said, "will you stop with the sir shit baby girl"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't know what you are talking about sir".

Derek said, "I owe you an apology", her heart started beating faster and faster and she said, "is that all sir"?, he said, "damn it baby girl please talk to me". She put her hands down and said, "I thought I was sir", Derek reached out and put her hands in his and said, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you that morning, I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you".

She looked down at the floor and said, "is there anything else sir"?, he said, "please stop fucking calling me sir and call me some of the nicknames you use to". She sighed as she started working on her needlepoint again, he said, "I have missed you so much goddess, I miss our talks, our flirting, or movie nights and".

Penelope stopped him and said, "stop it right there, you are the one that pushed me away, you are the one that didn't even tell me that you were dating someone else and it was you that told me to stay the hell out of your life". He said, "I know but", she said, "ohhhhhh no there is no buts mister".

She held up her hands and said, "you wanted me out of your life so this is me out of your life so I suggest that you get use to it sir", he put his hands on her face and said, "please believe me baby girl, I am so sorry, please give me another chance". She wiped away the tears and said, "I'm sorry sir but that ship has sailed, so why don't you go back to your seat and call your girlfriend and leave me alone".

He stood up and said, "I don't have a girlfriend, we broke up later that day and do you want to know why I never told you about Savannah, that's easy it was because it was never going to go anywhere, you are or were my best friend and anything serious relationship wise I would have told you".

Derek sat back down and caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl and I'm so sorry that I hurt you, please find it in that loving heart of yours to forgive me". She opened her mouth to say something and that is when they heard the pilot saying over the intercom, "BRACE YOURSELF, WE'RE GOING DOWN".


	3. Chapter 3

Alone In Paradise-Ch 3

Derek opened his eyes and all he could see was water, he unfastened his seatbelt and said, "baby girl where are you"?, he got no response, he stood up and said, "shawn can you hear me"?, he then started frantically searching for Penelope. Somehow she had gotten knocked under the seat when the plane hit the water.

Derek pulled he up and checked for a pulse and said, "thank you" when he found one, he spent the next couple of minutes trying to get her to wake up and respond. Derek noticed that the water was getting deeper so he grabbed the rescue raft from the supplies and grabbed what he could after putting Penelope on the raft and pushing it away from the plane.

He needed to find Shawn so he swam back in and made his way to the cockpit and he found Shawn dead in his seat so he quickly grabbed the flair gun and first aid kits and made his way back outside to the raft and to his baby girl. Derek saw that the plane was starting to sink so he got the raft as far away from the plane as he could before it sucked them under with it.

When they were far enough away Derek started patting Penelopes face and said, "please open those beautiful eyes and look at me baby girl", it took several minutes before her eyes finally started to flicker open. She tried to raise up and Derek said, "easy baby easy you have a huge knot on your forehead".

Penelope grabbed her head and said, "what the hell happened, where's Shawn"?, Derek said, "the plane crashed into the water and Shawn well he didn't make it goddess, it's just you and me". She pulled Derek down to her and said, "please don't leave me", he ran his hand down her body and rested it on her butt and said, "baby I'm not going anywhere without you".

Penelope laid her head back down and said, "where are we exactly"?, Derek said, "I don't have any idea sweetness, no idea at all", she said, "are we going to be alright"?, he put her hand in his and said, "don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise". She smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to that hotstuff", he grinned as he put the paddle in the water and started paddling.

Derek had been paddling for a long time before he smiled down at his best friend and said, "I see land sweetness", she raised up and said, "does anything look famaliar to you"?, he shook his head and said, "nope not a thing". She sighed and said, "I wonder how long it will take before the team knows that something happened to us"", Derek gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "they probably already know and are looking for us".

She smiled weakly and said, "I hope so Derek, I really hope so", Derek grinned at her and said, "lay down and rest until I can get us to shore sweetness". she sighed but did what he asked her to do and it didn't take long before he was pulling the raft up onto the clearing, he said, "we made it baby girl, you can open those beautiful eyes now".

She opened her eyes slowly and said, "my hero", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I need you to lay here and let me see if I can get us a shelter made in case it rains". Penelope nodded her head and smiled at Derek as he headed off to try and find stuff to make them a shelter from the weather until help could arrive.

Derek came back to the raft a few minutes later with his arms full of twigs and sticks and started immediately working on a shelter for the two of them and he didn't stop until he had them something fixed. He sighed as he headed over to his baby girl how was still sleeping soundly in the raft.

He shook her gently and said, "alright sweetness, let's get you out of that raft and get you into the shelter", she wobbily stood up and with the help of her hero made it inside. He sat down beside her and said, "I'll be right back goddess, I'm going to secure the raft and bring what I was able to salvage inside the shelter".

Penelope nodded her head and watched as he headed back outside, meanwhile in California Hotch is leaning over the table looking at something in the file when JJ runs into the room. Reid says, "slow down sweetie, what's wrong"?, she stood there trying to catch her breath as she wiped the tears that were running down her cheek.

The rest of the team stood there waiting and JJ said, "the plane went down", Hotch said, "what plane"?, JJ said, "the plane carrying Garcie and Derek went down and we have no idea where they are". Hotch pulled out his cell and started things in motion for search and rescue, he had to find his friends and he would no matter what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone In Paradise-Ch 4

Derek sat the last of the bags down and sat down beside his baby girl and said, "open those eyes princess", she opened her eyes and said, "my head hurts so bad and I'm so sleepy". Derek said, "baby girl you need to stay awake, it sounds like you have a concussion", she said, "I feel sick Derek", she then wobbily got up and ran outside and fell on her knees in the dirt and emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground.

Derek ripped the end of his shirt and dipped it in the cool water and wiped her face and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "what are you sorry about, it isn't your fault we crashed". He gently touched the knot on her forehead and said, "I'm sorry that you are hurt sweetness".

He kissed the knot and said, "I would take the pain away if I could goddess", she sighed and said, "can I ask you something"?, he smiled and said, "you can ask me anything". She took a deep breath and said, "why didn't you tell me about Savannah"?, he said, "it's like I told you on the jet if it would have been serious I would have told you".

She said, "it looked pretty serious in the break room", he said, "it wasn't, at first there was a little connection but after a couple of weeks that was gone, it was then that I realized that my heart wasn't in our relationship". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "where was your heart then handsome"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "with you sweetness, with you".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "I just got off the phone with Strauss and she is sending another team to cover this case", Reid said, "have they heard anything about Garcia and Morgan"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no nothing". JJ sat down and put her face in her hands and started to cry".

Reid got down on his knees in front of her and said, "they're going to be fine Jayje, we will find them", Hotch said, "he's right JJ, I'm sure that they are alright". Dave looked down at JJ and said, "you know that Derek won't let anything happen to his baby girl", Emily put her hands on JJ's shoulders and said, "come on Jayje, let's get our stuff together and head home".

JJ stood up and kissed her husband on the lips and whispers, "I love you Spence", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to Jayje". Hotch looked at Dave and said, "Strauss said that Shawn had reported problems with the jet before refueling and taking off with Derek and Penelope".

Dave said, "problems, what kind of problems"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "something about the engine roaring but it was checked and the jet was given the all clear". Reid said, "are you thinking that someone done something to the jet"?, Hotch said, "that is definitley what I'm thinking Spencer".

Derek noticed that it was getting cloudy, he kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "we better get you inside sweetness it looks like it is going to rain". She stood up and together they slowly walked back inside the shelter, she sat down and said, "this is a nice shelter you fixed for us Derek".

He grinned and said, "thanks baby girl, I wanted to fix something that would protect us from the wind and rain", Derek said, "are you getting hungry yet sweetness"?, she shook her head and said, "a little". Derek opened one of the bags and smiled and said, "I grabbed some snacks off the jet, later I will go fishing and see if I can catch us some dinner".

She smiled and said, "do you have any idea where we are"?, he shook his head and said, "the only thing I can tell you is that we were in the air for about 90 minutes before we went down". She said, "I wish I had my babies with me I could tell you where we are and I could get help here in a heartbeat".

He grinned and said, "well you are the oracle of all knowing", she laughed and said, "that I am handsome, that I am", a few minutes later the wind started blowing and the rain started pouring. Derek moved closer to Penelope and said, "we will just have to make this an adventure", she rubbed her forehead and said, "an adventure, I don't know how much of an adventurer I'm going to make hotstuff".

He checked her forehead out and saw that the knot was going down and said how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "tired but ok, how are you feeling"? alright as long as we are here together and safe I'm alright". He caressed her cheek and said, "you are my baby girl and I love you Penelope".

She felt her heart beating faster and faster as she watched him leaning in, was he going to, oh yes he was, he was going to kiss her and just like that his lips desended on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Alone In Paradise-Ch 5

The feeling of his lips on hers after all this time was mind blowing, at first she wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream but when she heard Derek moan against her mouth she knew it was real. Derek had been waiting for what seemed like forever to kiss his baby girl, really kiss her and not just a peck on the cheek.

Derek couldn't help but moan lowly in pleasure as he slid his tongue between her firm lips, at first Penelope hadn't responded but when he deepened the kiss she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart reluctantly.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and he leaned in for another kiss and she pulled away, he looked at her and said, "baby what's wrong, I thought you wanted this, that you wanted us". She stood up and looked out the shelter and saw that it wasn't raining so she ran out onto the sand on her wobbily legs.

Penelope wanted to be with Derek, ohhhh god how she wanted to be with Derek but there was that one nagging question that was keeping her from believing that the dream was finally becomming reality and that one question was, why now". Derek ran out onto the sand right behind his baby girl and said, "sweetness talk to me, please".

She turned around to face him and said, "why Derek"?, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "why what goddess"?, why are you telling me all this now, why not 7 days ago, why not 7 weeks ago, why now"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "because I was afraid". She stood there looking up into his eyes and said, "afraid, afraid of what"?, he smiled lovingly into her eyes and said, "afraid that you didn't feel the same about me and there were all of the boyfriends that kept us apart".

She held up her hands and said, "what did you just say"?, he said, "easy baby easy I didn't mean it that way", she tapped his finger into his chest and said, "just how the hell did you mean it then Derek Morgan"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "I told you that I loved you after you got shot, do you remember that"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes I remember but I told you I loved you then to".

He sighed and said, "yes you did and then what did you do after you recovered, you started dating Kevin fucking Lynch", she opened her mouth and said, "well you aren't innocent here Derek". He put his hands on his hips and said, "I didn't say I was", Penelope said, "but you act like you were sitting around with nothing to do, believe me hotstuff you were doing plenty".

Derek said, "baby wa", she put her finger in his face and said, "first there was Tamara Barnes then Jordan Todd and Thelma from accounting and let's not forget Bambi from the club and". Derek said, "okay baby girl okay I get it, I get it", he said, "I have loved you for a long time but I was afraid that you didn't see me that way".

She laughed and said, "are you kidding me, of course I love you Derek, I always have but", before she could finish her sentence his mouth descended on hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he deepened the kiss, when they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you Penelope and I want you to be mine".

Penelope looked up into his eyes that were now darker with passion and said, "hotstuff I've been yours since you called me Gomez", he laughed and said, "Penelope Garcia you are the most amazing woman I have ever met". Derek said, "I want you so much right now baby girl, I want you so bad that I ache for you".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you hotstuff, I do but", he put his finger on her lips and said, "there are no buts goddess, I love you and you love me and that is all that matters". He gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "how about you come with me, I found something while I was looking for wood to build our shelter".

She intertwined fingers with Derek as he led her slowly through the trees and twigs, after a few minutes they came to a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a beautiful area surrounding what looked like a spring. Derek grinned and said, "how about we get in the water and relax and see what happens"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't think", he put his finger on her lip again and said, "don't think baby just feel". Derek gently pulled her shirt over her head exposing her amazing chest, he leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts, she smiled and threw back her head as she felt his lips on her chest. Derek slowly slid her skirt and slip down her legs and when he stood up again and saw her standing there in only her bra and panties he felt himself getting harder and harder.

Penelope wasted no time in tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it with her clothes on the sand, she then slid his pants down over his firm sexy ass. Derek kicked his pants away and smiled at her and said, "see anything you like goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I love everything I see handsome".

She said, "are you sure this water is safe for us to get in"?, he laughed and said, it is sweetness if you go over there you can look into the water and see it's fine". Derek gently pulled her into the water and she had to admit the water felt amazing against her hot skin, she slowly sat down beside her hotstuff and closed her eyes".

Derek looked over at her and couldn't help but smile, the woman he had wanted for years was sitting half naked in the water beside him and she felt the same way he did. He leaned over and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she turned her neck to the side to allow him easier access to her.

Hotch and the team were sitting on the jet making their way back to Virginia to begin searching for their friends, JJ sat looking out the window with tears streaming down her face. Reid intertwined their fingers and said, "Jayje we will find them", she wiped away the tears and said, "but will they still be alive when we do"?, Reid kissed her temple and said, "yes sweetheart they will, Derek isn't going to let anything happen to his baby girl, you know that".

JJ nodded her head and said, "I know but what if they are both hurt Spence, what if all three people on the jet are dead"?, he held her close and said, "they are going to be fine Jayje, they are". She laid her head on his chest as the tears slid down her cheeks, Reid ran his hand up and down her back and said a silent prayer to keep their friends safe.

Derek slid his hand under the water as he gently caressed the side of her perfect breast, he couldn't help but moan when he felt Penelopes palm rubbing across his crotch. He closed his eyes and moaned her name as she slowly snaked her hand inside his boxers and started gently stroking his now very erect penis.

Derek put his hand on top of hers and said, "baby not that what you are doing doesn't feel good but if you don't stop this is going to be over wayyyyyyyy to soon". She grinned as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she smiled wickedly at him and said, "I love you hotstuff".

Penelope closed her eyes and moaned. "ohhhhh yesssss" as she felt Dereks finger slid inside her panties


	6. Chapter 6

Alone In Paradise-Ch 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Penlope wrapped her arms around his shoulders and raked her nails up and down his back as he thrusted his finger inside her and started sliding it in and out. He practically growled when she moved one hand from his back and slid it inside his boxers and started stroking him, he crashed his lips to hers and said, "baby, not that I don't loveeeeeee what you are doing but if you don't stop this is going to be over wayyyy to fast".

Derek was getting ready to add another finger and Penelope jumped up and ran from the water, he laid his head back and wondered what had just happened, had he hurt her feelings. He got up out of the water and ran after her. He saw her run into the shelter, he stopped outside and gently knocked and smiled when she said, "come in stallion".

He walked inside and had to catch his breath when he saw his goddess laying naked on top of a blanket Derek had saved from the jet, he licked his lips and said, "damn sweetness, you look amazing". She curled her finger up motioning for him to come closer, she looked up at him and said, "strip handsome".

He shed his boxers and got down on his knees and said, "I thought I scared you off baby", she ran her hand down his chest and stopped right above his erection and said, "you can't scare me away, I hope you don't mind that I wanted our first time to be in here". He kissed her lips gently and said, "baby I don't care if we have it in here, in the water or in a closet, I just want you the place doesn't matter".

She smiled at him and said, "make love to me hotstuff", he watched as she laid down and held her arms up to him. he hovered her perfect body just looking at how beautiful she was and he couldn't believe that she was his. He then wasted no time getting between her creamy white thighs and they both gasped in pleasure as he started sliding inside her.

Penelope moaned his name as he slid inside her inch by inch, Derek wanted their first time together to be perfect, he wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved. He had dreamed of making slow passionate love to her for years and now that he had her he wanted to make sure that she knew she was loved.

Once he was fully inside her he stopped and said, "are you alright goddess"?, she kissed his lips and said, "more than alright handsome, more than alright". She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned, "ohhhhh sweetness you are so tight" as he slid even deeper inside her, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

Penelope arched her back and screamed, "ohhhhhhh my god yes" as his pace quickened, she was so beautiful and she felt like silk against him and he had wondered why he had waited so long to make her his. Derek slid his hand down her leg and raised it higher on his thigh and she gasped in pure bliss as he started convulsing inside her.

Derek felt her tightening up around him and he crashed his mouth to hers as they exploded in orgasm, Derek kept sliding in and out of her as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the young lovers. Derek rolled beside her on the blanket completely spent and said, "that was amazing baby girl, that was better than I had ever dreamed of".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "it has never been like that before Derek, not ever", he intertwined their fingers and said, "I agree, it is like today was the first time I ever made love". She smiled up at him and said, "it's like we were meant for each other handsome", he kissed the palm of her hand and said, "we were goddess, we were".

The plane finally landed back in Virginia and were met by Strauss at the hanger, she ran over to them and said, "we can't even get a signal from the beacons or black box or anything". Reid said, "it sounds almost like it was done that way on purpose, like someone wanted that plane to go down, but who and why"?, Hotch said, "those are two of the questions we need figure the answers to Spencer".

Strauss said, "they were able to track the jet for almost 90 minutes before it just disappeared", Hotch said, "so we don't know how far the jet flew after we lost them on radar". Dave said, "we will search every inch of that damn ocean if we have to", JJ said, "so right now we don't know if they are dead or alive"? Strauss said, "don't give up hope Agent Reid, because you can believe that Agent Morgan and Analyst Garcia aren't giving up on wanting to be found".

JJ took a deep breath and said, "so what is our next step"?, Hotch said, "we need to get another analyst and get them started on trying to find some clue as to where they are". The team nodded theie heads in agreement, JJ couldn't help but wonder just what hell her friends were going through and just where they were.

Derek rolled onto his elbow and slowly slid his finger down her beautiful body, when he reached her nipples he started rolling one between his fingers as he leaned down and took the other into his mouth. She arched her back and said, "the things you do to me Derek Morgan", he looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhh sweetness you have no idea", she gasped in surprise as he thrusted himself back inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone In Paradise-Ch 7

This chapter has sexual content

The small shelter was filled with the sounds of Penelopes moans as Derek pounded in and out of her, they had waited for years to be together like this and she was going to enjoy every single minute of it". Derek slowly kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder, she bit down on her lip when she felt his lips gently sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck.

Penelope had never felt like this, not ever, the way she felt when she was with Derek was amazing, he knew just how to touch her and he definitley knew how to please her which was obvious as they moved together as one. Derek hated everything that he had put Penelope through and he was so glad that she gave him one more chance and he was going to show her that they were destined to be together.

JJ looked up and saw Hotch talking to Strauss, she saw Hotch drop his eyes and when Strauss walked to the other end of the jet she knew the news he had for them couldn't be good. Hotch sat down and looked up at the team and said, "the search party is going to have to be pulled back", JJ jumped up and said, "what, why"?, Hotch said, "there is a huge storm in the area right now and there is no way that any planes can fly right now but just as soon as the weather lets up we will be right back out looking".

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "Jayje", she said, "no Spence, no, we can't leave them out there, it's hard to tell what they are going through right now, they could be floating in the middle of all that water or". Reid turned her around and said, "listen to me Jayje, we will find them I don't know when but I promise you we will".

Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest and sighed happily as they both tried to catch their breath, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you goddess, god how I love you". She looked up at him and smiled as the sound of the rain and thunder filled the air, she kissed his chest and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan".

He grinned and said, "you are the amazing one Penelope Garcia", he gently caressed her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you sweetness, I promise to never do it again". She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he winked at her and said, "I hope so baby, I really do".

Emily was sitting on the plane looking out the window and said, "do you think they are alright"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "I do Em, I really do". She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I wonder what they are doing to survive, are they clinging on to something from the jet or did they make it to land somewhere"?, he wiped her tears away and said, "I wish I knew honey, I really wish I knew".

Derek and Penelope laid wrapped in each others arms as the storm outside raged outside their shelter, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I hate that we got together this way sweetness but I am so glad that we are together". She took a deep breath and said, "I hate that it took a plane crash and the death of our pilot to bring us together".

She laid her head on his shoulder and looked out a slit in the wood covering the door as the wind and rain were getting stronger and said, "I wonder if they are looking for us yet"?, he smiled and said, "I'm sure they are sweetness, they are probably locking on to the signals in the beacons and in the black boxes and will find us anytime".

She looked over at him and said, "until they find us what ever are we going to do alone in paradise"?, he gave her that Derek Morgan grin and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I do believe that I have a few ideas on what we can do". She laughed as he hovered over her and said, "I was hoping you would say that" before he slowly slid back inside her.

Dave looked up from his computer to see Erin walk over to Hotch, he laid his computer down and walked over to see what she was saying, when he got there he heard her say, "the search has just been called off indefinitely because of the storm". JJ and Emily jumped up and said, "you can't do that, you can't leave them there alone like that".

She looked at the two of them and said, "there is nothing that I can do agents, I can control a lot of things but the weather isn't one of them, Please believe me when I say that I am sorry about this". Dave looked at the team and then at Strauss and said, "we know you are Erin it's just that they are our friends and we want to find them safe".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "I want that to Dave but I can't risk the lives of everyone on this jet, not now, but when the weather breaks we will be right back up in the air", they watched as she headed back over to her seat. Hotch said, "Reid get started on a geological profile, Em I need you to find out where the jet was the last time anybody heard from them", she nodded her head and headed to her seat to see what she could find out.

He looked at JJ and Dave and said, "the three of us are going to check and see if there have been any of our past arrests that have escaped or given early parole, we have got to find out what happened and why and since we are grounded by this storm we better find out what we can before we are cleared to fly", JJ and Dave joined Hotch at the table and started pulling up information as fast as they could about possible suspects.

Penelope rolled them over so that she was on top, she put her hands on his chest and smiled down at Derek as she started riding him hard and fast bringing them both closer and closer to release.


	8. Chapter 8

Alone In Paradise-Ch 8

There is sexual content in this chapter

Savannah sighed happily as she sat down on the couch, she had tried to call Derek several times but his cell went to voicemail so their plan had worked and the plane was down. She knew that it was wrong to do things this way but when she was approached by Sam and Kevin at different times about this plan she had at first said no but then it came to her that if she was the one to find Derek when his team couldn't then he would be so grateful that he would want to be with her forever.

She turned on her television and waited for news on the jet, she knew that she loved Derek but that he didn't love her, she knew that Derek had fallen in love with his best friend years ago and she knew for a fact that he was going to tell her of his feelings the other morning but she threw herself at him temporarily causing him to change his mind.

Savannah had intentionally bumped into her new neighbor at the supermarket and that is how they got to talking and a few hours later they were having hot steamy sex and damnnnn was it good. The memories of their first sexual encounter brought a smile to her face, he was so big and when he was fully inside her she felt so full and complete that nothing else mattered.

She could feel Derek slowly undressing her and kissing his way down her body and the things that man could do with his mouth would amaze any woman in this world. From the second he thrusted himself inside her she knew that nothing else mattered but keeping this man no matter what and as he moved freely inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist she was in heaven and she wanted to stay there.

She remembers him taking her nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them both earning moans of pleasure from his date, Derek moaned her name as he pounded in and out of her, her name not Penelopes and she was going to keep it that way. When Derek finally collapsed on the bed beside her a couple of hours later she was completely spent but she couldn't wait for the next time and the time after that and on and one.

She had been seeing Derek for several months and he still hadn't introduced her to his friends and family and she could tell that he was growing a little bored because all he wanted to talk about was Penelope this and Penelope that and she was sick of it. At first she wanted to slowly make him fall in love with her but she could tell that his heart belonged with another so she was left with no other choice than to agree to participate in both plans.

Sam came to her first and filled her in on his plan, with Derek out of the picture Penelope would be ripe for the picking and all he could talk about was Penelope. She remembered being bored while Sam talked about what an animal Penelope was in bed and how he was devastated when she broke things off with him for no reason.

She also remembered how he told her that he would stop at nothing to get Peneoope back because Penelope was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Then memories of Kevins plan came to her mind, he was the brains of the plan, he would do everything because the only thing he wanted was Penelope, his plum sauce.

Savannah laughed as she remembered agreeing to be part of both plans but the one thing Kevin didn't know was that she had no intention on helping him get with Penelope, the only thing she needed him for was to help her get her man. She remembered Kevin smiling at her as they shook hands on their part of the deal.

She couldn't help but laugh knowing that when things turned bad and they needed someone to blame that her and Sam had things arranged to make it look like Kevin had planned and executed it all. She laid her head back against the couch and sighed and said, "why can't I find the damn news, there must be news of Dereks plane going down by now".

She flipped it on a channel and sat up when the news came on, she couldn't wait to feel Derek inside her again, she loved Derek with all her heart and she knew that she could make him happy. When news of the crash started she smiled but the smile soon fell when she found out that Derek wasn't alone on the jet when it crashed.

She had no idea that the team would need Penelope and that Hotch would send her Derek back to get her on the jet, when she heard the announcer sadly say, "two FBI agents and pilot missing after plane crash and assumed dead. She threw the remote across the room and screamed at the television set as the remote shattered on the floor, "NOOOOOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE LIKE THAT SHE CAN'T BE WITH HIM, SHE CAN'T"


	9. Chapter 9

Alone In Paradise-Ch 9

avannah grabbed her cell and quickly dialed Sam and after a few rings he said, "yeah I know I saw it, I saw it", Savannah said, "what the hell are we going to do now"?, Sam thought for a few minutes and said, "I guess you need to call Kevin and see if he can work his magic to help us find them and the sooner the better".

She took a deep breath and said, "according to the news cast the search is halted right now because of the storm but when the search resumes they will have it closed to everything but the rescue teams". Sam sighed and said, "well we have to try, maybe he can do something to keep them from finding them for a while, that way we can have time to find them after the searches are called off".

Savannah said, "do you realize what you're saying, you are wanting us to leave Derek and Penelope out there for several more days"?, Sam said, "there isn't a whole lot we can do until the search parties give up". Savannah paced back and forth across her apartment and said, "his damn team won't give up on him and his precious baby girl".

Sam said, "you need to pull your head out of your ass and call Kevin and tell him what to do because if you don't then the search parties are going to find them and then all of our hard work is going to go down the drain". She rubbed her temple and said, "alright, alright I'll call Kevin and tell him how things are going to have to go", seconds later the call ended.

Savannah took a few deep breaths before pulling up Kevins number on her cell, she dialed his number and waited patiently to hear his nerdy voice on the other end of the phone. After a few rings Kevin whispered, "hello", Savannah said, "Kevin we need to talk", he looked around to make sure that nobody could hear before saying, "what do you want now Savannah"?, she said, "haven't you been watching the news"?, he said, "no, I've been helping my mom and dad move, I am on the way to the BAU I got called in some kind of emergency".

Savannah said, "well let me fill you in on the emergency", Kevin listened as Savannah told him everything that was on the news and then she sat back down on her couch. Kevin said, "what are we going to do now"?, she smiled and said, "listen to me Kevin and listen good because things have to go exactly the way I tell you", he nodded his head and said, "alright Savannah" as she filled him in on how things were going to go".

Derek collapsed on the ground beside Penelope and said, "goddess are you trying to kill me"?, she laid her head on his chest and said, "never my love never". He kissed the top of her head and said, "woman it's like I can't get enough of you", she ran her finger up his chest and said, "well we do have several years to make up for".

Derek grinned and said, "that we do sweetness, that we do", they laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before their stomachs started growling. Derek said, "it looks like the rain has stopped for a few minutes, I need to see if I can catch us some dinner", she grinned as she watched him get up and walk over to put on his boxers.

Penelope licked her lips and said, "looking good sexual chocolate", he laughed and said, "woman if you don't stop talking like that we are going to starve to death". She winked at him and said, "oh no hotstuff as long as I got my chocolate drop I will never starve", he grinned and said, "get up woman and put some clothes on that sexy body of yours before I ravage you again".

She sighed as she got up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "promises, promises hotstuff", he laughed and said, "if we had the time I would show you that I always keep my promsies". Penelope walked by him and he playfully slapped her on the ass and said, "nice ass sweetness".

She shook her ass in his face and said, "my boyfriend wouldn't like to hear you talking to me like that sir", he grinned and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'm not afraid of your boyfriend". She kissed his lips and gently ran her hand over his crotch and said, "ohhhhh handsome you better be because he is very protective of me and he loves me as much as I love him".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that I do baby, that I do", they intertwined their fingers as they strolled out of the shelter, she sighed and said, "ya know it is rather pretty here"?, he laughed and said, "yeah really it is, it's just to bad that we had to crash in the water before we could find it", she nodded her head in agreement".

She watched as Derek got in the water and started looking for a fish, it took several minutes before he saw some swimming by his leg, Penelope grinned and said, "yo He Man how are you going to get the fish"?, he held up his hands and said, I'm going to catch them with these babies", she then watched in amazement as he caught fish after fish and threw them up on the sand with her.

The team looked up from the files to watch Kevin walk onto the plane, he pushed his glasses up and swallowed hard before walking closer and closer to the best profilers at the BAU. Kevin knew that if he made one false move everything they had worked so hard on would fail and he couldn't let that happen because he loved Penelope and he would stop at nothing to make her his.

Reid looked at Kevin and said, "any news on Penelope"?, he shook his head and said, "no nothing", he sat down at the computer and the team watched as his fingers flew across the keyboard. He inwardly smiled knowing that they had no idea that he was blocking the signals from the jet from the rescue teams and he had to keep it that way until Savannah told him different.


	10. Chapter 10

Alone In Paradise-Ch 10

About an hour later Penelope grins at Derek and says, "that was delicious handsome", he winked at her and said, "I'm glad you liked it goddess, nowww if we were back at my place you would have had a feast but here food is how can we say limited". She sighed happily and said, "the only thing that matters to me handsome is that we are together".

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, I don't think you know just how beautiful you really are do you"?, she blushed and said, "hotstuff I know I'm not beautiful but I thank you for saying that". He put his hand on the back of her head and he pulled her toward him.

He didn't stop pulling on her until their lips were almost touching, he rubbed his nose against hers and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, you have the perfect body, your breasts are breathtaking and when you walk into a room you take my breath away". She smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan".

Derek pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you to Penelope Garcia, I always have and I always will", he grinned and said, "how about we go and check this place out and see what we can find"?, she sighed and held her hand out to him and said, "a walk sounds good and who knows what we might find"?, he winked at her and held out his arm and smiled at her and said, "this way beautiful".

Kevin looked over his shoulder to make sure that he was alone, he then continued working feverishly to keep the rescue teams from finding Derek and Penelope. Kevin wanted Penelope back, he still loved her but he didn't know if he would ever get her back, he was stupid and cheated on her time after time after time with meaningless tramps.

He looked up at the screen and saw a beacon flashing and knew that was where the jet crashed and he quickly worked to get it off the screen before anybody else could see it. He had managed to block the signal and remove the beacon from the screen seconds before Reid and JJ walked into the room where he was.

JJ looked over Kevins shoulder and said, "had any luck yet"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing yet but I'm gonna keep trying until I find her", Reid looked down at him and said, "you mean them right"?, he said, "huh what"?, Reid said, "you said her but you meant them didn't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes of course".

Reid hadn't trusted Kevin since he had done Penelope wrong and that little mess up meant that he was going to keep a closer eye on Kevin, JJ sighed and said, "have the rescue ships and planes found any sign yet"?, he pulled up several sites and said, "they haven't seen or heard anything either Agent Reid".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "I need to talk to the two of you for a minute", JJ and Reid turned around and headed out of the room leaving Kevin alone in the room where he continued to block the signals. When they got into the hall Reid leaned in and whispered, "I don't trust him Hotch, not at all".

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "you don't trust who"?, he pointed over his shoulder and said, "Kevin", Hotch leaned in and said, "why Reid, did he do something"?, Reid said, "it's just what he said, about finding her not them but her". Hotch said, "just keep a close eye on him Spencer and if he does or says anything let me know", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "ohhhhhhh I am going to be keeping a very close eye on him because I don't trust him any further than I can throw him".

Derek and Penelope walked carefully through the brush until they reached the clearing where the spring was, Derek toed off his shoes and stuck his foot in the water and said, "ohhhhh that feels heavenly baby girl". She walked over and slid her shoes off her feet and put her foot in the water and wiggled her toes around and said, "ohhhhh that does feel good doesn't it baby boy"?, he nodded his head in agreement.

They slowly stripped down to their underwear and made their way into the water, they sat down and got relaxed and closed their eyes, they stayed that way for several minutes. Derek opened his eyes and glanced over at his baby girl and couldn't help but smile because she looked so beautiful even after everything they had been through in the past 36 hours she still looked amazing.

He reached over and touched her forehead and said, "that bump is going down quite nicely sweetness", she laughed and said, "that just goes to prove that I am hard headed". He grinned at her and said, "it's a good thing that you are sweetness or I could have lost you forever", he then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Derek slid his hand down under the water and started caressing the side of her firm breasts, Penelope closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as his fingers slid inside her bra. He slipped her bra up over her breast and leaned over and took it into his mouth and instantly started swirling his tongue around her nipple.

The sensation of his lips on her nipple was making her tingle all over, she then felt her panties sliding down over her hips, then she felt Derek get between her legs and just as he was getting ready to thrust his way inside her she felt a piercing pain to her arm.


	11. Chapter 11

Alone In Paradise-Ch 11

Derek pulled his boxers back up and said, "what's wrong goddess", she grabbed her arm and said, "my arm, something bit my arm", he looked over and saw a spider crawling down her arm. He saw that her arm started swelling immediately so he got her out of the water and they quickly made their way back to their shelter.

It took them several minutes to make their way back and less than half way back he picked her up and started carrying her, she tiredly laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and kept telling her over and over, "I love you goddess, I love you", she opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him.

Once they got inside he laid her down and grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the wound, she looked up at him and said, "cccold DDDerekkk, I'mmmmm ccccold". He covered her up with all the blankets he could and he build a small fire inside the shelter, he said, "baby it's going to be alright, you are going to be fine".

She nodded her head and said, "I I I hooooope sssssooooo", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you are going to be fine because I'm not going to lose you, not now". He looked at her arm and saw that it was starting to turn colors and it was twice the size it was a few minutes ago, he then watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He sat there holding her hand while she slept praying that she would be alright and that someone would find them soon because if they didn't he was afraid that he might lose his baby girl forever. Derek touched her forehead and said, "baby, you're burning up, I wish I had something to give you to bring that fever down".

He reached over and grabbed a dry shirt and ripped it into pieces and ran to the water outside, he douced them in the cool water and then ran back inside the shelter and started putting the strips of cloth on her body hoping to cool it down. Hew sat there feeling helpless as he watched her toss and turn in her sleep.

Reid had left something in the room where Kevin was working and when he was getting ready to walk inside the room when he heard Kevin say, "don't worry Savannah everything is under control, they won't find Derek and Penelope until we are ready for them to". Reid said to himself, Savannah as in Dereks ex Savannah, nahhh it couldn't be her, why would she want to hurt Derek".

JJ walked up behind her husband and whispered, "what are you doing"?, he put his finger over his mouth letting her know to be quiet, he motioned for her to follow him around the corner. When they were out of earshot of Kevin Reid said, "I knew he was up to something, I just knew it", JJ said, "what did you hear Spence"?, he said, "I heard Kevin talking to a Savannah and he said and I quote, don't worry Savannah everything is under control, they won't find Derek and Penelope until we are ready for them to".

JJ started around Reid saying, "that son of a bitch I'll kill him", Reid grabbed her by the arm and said, "wait Jayje I have an idea, just go along with me". JJ nodded her head as they headed inside the room where Kevin was supposedly working on the computer, Reid said, "yeah that's right JJ", Kevin turned around and said, "did something happen"?, Reid smiled and said, "yeah we found Derek and Penelope, we are getting ready to head out to get them now".

Kevin looked down at the screen and said, "that can't be", Reid said, "what was that Kevin"? and without thinking he said, "that can't be, I turned the sensors off". JJ walked over to him and said, "what did you do Kevin"?, he looked up at her and said, "I I I don't know what you mean", JJ poked her finger into his chest and said, "bullshit Kevin, what the hell did you do to Garcie"?, he said, "nothing, nothing I didn't even know that she was going to be on that jet".

Reid looked at Kevin and said, "soooooo you were trying to get Derek out of the picture so that you could try to get back together with Penelope is that right"?, he said, "I I I". JJ said, "you and Savannah are going down Kevin, now tell us where the hell Penelope and Derek are and tell us right now".

He looked at the and said, "you tricked me, you didn't know anything did you"?, Reid said, "I heard you talking to Savannah and I heard you say that everything was under control and that we wouldn't find Derek and Penelope until you were ready for us to". Reid grabbed Kevin by the shirt and said, "how stupid are you Kevin, do you not realize that Derek and Penelope could be dying or dead"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm sure that they are fine".

Reid balled his hand into a fist and popped Kevin in the face and said, "TELL US WHERE THEY ARE", Kevin grabbed his nose and stood there staring at the usually non violent Reid. JJ stepped between them and said, "you heard him Kevin, where are they"?, he sat down at the computer and pressed a few buttons before pointing to the screen and saying, "there, they are right there".


	12. Chapter 12

Alone In Paradise-Ch 12

JJ ran out of the room saying, "Hotchhhhhh we found them, we found them", Kevin sat there with his head in his hands while the rest of the team made their way to the room. Dave looked down at Kevin and said, "good work Kevin", he stood up and said, "there is something I need to tell you sir", Dave put his arms across his chest and said, "ok, what do you need to tell me"?, Kevin took a deep breath as he prepared to tell the truth.

Derek uncovered Penelopes wound and said, "oh my god", her bit area was now almost covering her entire upper arm, he said, "baby, open those beautiful eyes and look at me please". After a few minutes she weakly opened her eyes and said, "I'm heeeere hhhhandsome", he brought her hand to his lips and said, "hang on goddess, please hang on".

Kevin swallowed hard and said, "it was me and Savannah, we are the ones that brought the jet down and it was her that told me to cover the beacons so that the rescue teams couldn't find Derek". Without thinking Dave grabbed Kevin by the shirt and slammed him into the wall and said, "you little son of a bitch, I'll kill you".

Hotch pulled him off Kevin and said, "Dave we need to get to Derek and Penelope right now but I promise you after we get to them you can kick his ass if you want to". Dave patted Kevin on the cheek and said, "ohhhhhh I want to Aaron, I sooooooo want to", Kevin took a deep breath as he watched the team run out of the room.

Derek leaned down and said, "goddess I love you", she smiled and said, "I love yyyou to", he said, "your arm is getting worse baby and I need to open your wound and let the poison out". She nodded her head in agreement and said, "ddddo it hhhhandsome", he picked his knife up off the ground and then opened it up and put the blade in the fire.

He knew that she didn't have long, he knew that if he couldn't get the poison out of her system that she would die so when the blade was ready he got back down beside her on his knees and said, "baby this is going to hurt and I'm so so sorry". She smiled up at him and said, "it'ssss n n not your fault".

Derek took a deep breath and then put the blade to Penelopes arm, his heart broke as she screamed in pain as the hot blade touched her skin, the tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the poison drain out of her arm. He dropped the knife and put her hand in his and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so so sorry".

The team had all spread out over the front of the boat and started searching for any sign of the plane or it's passengers, a few minutes out one of the rescuers said, "I see something floating over there". The team all turned to see what appeared to be a man floating on the top of the water so they quickly made their way over to the body.

When it was turned over Reid said, "it's the pilot, it's the pilot", JJ hugged Emily and said, "they are alright Jayje, they are both going to be alright". Hotch and the rest of the team got into the other boat and started slowly making their way through the water toward a piece of land at the waters edge.

Derek sat there holding Penelopes hand and rocking back and forth talking to her and telling her that everything was going to be alright, he looked down when she gently squeezed his hand. He gently pushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her beautiful eyes and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she opened her mouth and said, "tttired and cccoldddddd".

Derek laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm here goddess, I'm right here", she laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I lloooove yyyou". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to goddess, I love you with every beat of my heart and I promise that you are going to be alright".

When the team saw the land getting closer and closer they started yelling for Derek and Penelope, Derek raised his head up and said, "did you hear that sweetness"?, she weakly nodded her head yes. Derek gently laid her down closer to the fire and made his way outside and when he got there he couldn't help but smile as he saw a boat coming toward him.

JJ smiled when she saw Derek and she yelled, "hang on Morgan, we're coming", he started waving his arms saying, "over here, over here", it only took a few minutes before the boat touched against the sand. The team got off the boat and made their way toward Derek, JJ opened her mouth to ask about Penelope when Derek said, "we need to get Penelope out of here, she got bit by a spider a few hours ago and it's bad, it's real bad".

Hotch motioned for the medics as the team made their way toward the shelter and Penelope


	13. Chapter 13

Alone In Paradise-Ch 13

JJ and Emily ran through the doorway and into the shelter and what they saw made their hearts break, what they saw was one of their best friends in the world dying in front of them. JJ got down on the ground beside Penelope and said, "hey Garcie, don't you dare give up you hear me"?, she weakly opened her eyes and said, "JJJayje".

Tears were streaming down her face and she said, "I'm right here Garcie, right here and we are going to get you to the hospital and you are going to be fine". She gently squeezed JJ's hand before drifting back off, Derek said, "she's been doing that for the past half an hour", Reid said, "did you lance the wound to let the poision out"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, a few minutes ago but she doesn't seem to be doing any better".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we need to get her to the hospital before the spider venom gets to strong a hold on her", Derek nodded his head in agreement as they stepped aside for the medics to check her out. Derek stood there watching helplessly as the meds frantically worked to stabilize his baby girl.

Emily wiped her eyes when the medics loaded her onto the gurney and quickly headed out of the shelter with Derek right on their heels, Hotch looked at the medics and said, "Agent Morgan will be going with you if that's alright"?, Scott the lead medic nodded his head and said, "that's fine but we need to go now because she doesn't have much time left".

Derek, Penelope and the two medics got on one boat while the rest of the team got on the other, Dave said, "we will meet you at the nearest hospital Morgan but if you hear anything please call me". Derek nodded his head and said, "I will Dave" before the boat carrying him and his baby girl took off for land and a waiting chopper.

Thankfully the trip back to land didn't take long and soon Penelope and Derek were in route to the hospital, he sat by her side holding her hand the entire trip to the hospital. The medic kept constantly checking her vitals and her heart rate was getting dangerously low and he was doing everything he could to keep her from flat lining.

when they reached the hospital about 15 minutes later Derek jumped off the chopper and ran inside right behind the gurney carrying his goddess, his baby girl and the sole owner of his heart now and forever. He wasn't allowed to go into the room with Penelope but he was allowed to stand and look through the window as the doctors worked frantically to hook her up to the machines.

Derek watched helplessly as doctor after doctor ran into her room and all he could do was pray that they would be able to save her before the poison took her away from him forever. For a few minutes it looked like they were making progress but then her heart monitor started going crazy, he put his hand up on the window and said, "please don't leave me, please don't leave me".

Derek jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw his mom standing there, he turned and said, "I can't lose her momma, I just can't not now". She said, "she's going to be alright baby boy, she's a fighter and she loves you and will do anything to be able to stay with you", he smiled at his mom and opened his mouth to say something that is when he heard her heart monitor flat line.

Fran wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight and rocked him back and forth, meanwhile inside the room one doctor said, "charge the paddles to 200". A few seconds later the paddles were handed to the doctor, she said, "CLEAR" and then Penelopes body jumped up and the doctor said, "charge to 300".

Everybody in the room watched as Penelopes body was once again jolted off the table, the doctor gave a sigh of relief when her heart started beating again. She said, "alright lets get a poltice made of activated charcoal on the wound and get some of that poison absorbed, I want to start her on a broad spectrum antibiotic also and let's get her hooked up on a ventilator until she is stable".

A few minutes later the doctor walked out into the hall and said, "Penelope Garcia", Derek said, "I'm her boyfriend", the doctor walked over to him and said, "she flat lined on us for a couple of minutes but we managed to get her heart going again". Derek said, "how is she doing"?, the doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm not going to lie to you she has a rough road ahead of her, the next 24 to 48 hours are the most crucial".

Derek said, "when can I see her"?, the doctor said, "were you with Ms. Garcia when the bite occured"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam", she said, "the bite looks like that of a brown recluse spider so I'm putting her on the ventillator until her condition starts improving and I'm putting an activated charcoal poltice on the bite area to help suck the poison out".

She looked through the window at Penelope and said, "I am putting her on a broad spectrum antibiotic to hopefully stop the infection from spreading through her body". Derek wiped his eyes and said, "thank you for everything you've done to save her", the doctor sighed and said, "don't thank me yet we still have a rough couple of days ahead of us".

The doctor put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you will be able to see your girlfriend in a few minutes", he weakly smiled as he watched the doctor head back inside Penelopes room. Fran wrapped her arms around her son as they stood there looking through the window at her and said, "she's strong honey and she will fight to come back to you".

He put his hand on the glass and said, "I love you baby girl, please fight to come back to me", Frans heart broke as she watched the tears streaming down her sons cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Alone In Paradise-Ch 14

Derek and Fran watched as the nurses walked out of the room pushing the gurney holding the love of his life, his mom reached out and gently squeezed his hand and said, "come on honey, we need to let the team know what's going on while they get Penelope settled in her room", he wiped his eyes and nodded his head in agreement as they headed toward the waiting room.

JJ and Emily were pacing back and forth across the room waiting on news on their friend, Reid, Hotch and Dave sat and watched as nurse after nurse walked by without saying a word on her condition. Dave stood up when he saw his wife and step son walking toward them, he said, "how's Penelope"?, they walked over to join the team and Derek filled them in on everything the doctor had told them.

Emily said, "she's going to be fine Derek, she's the toughest woman I have ever met", he smiled at her and said, "you got that right Em, you definitely got that right". JJ said, "how long before we can see Garcie"?, Derek sighed and said, "it shouldn't be long now, they have already taken her over to her room".

Derek said, "everything was perfect, we were together and we had finally admitted our love for each other and now she is in there fighting for her life, I can't lose her, I just can't". Dave pulled Derek into his arms and hugged him and said, "kitten is going to be fine, just don't ever give up on her Derek".

He rubbed his hand over his head and said, "I'll never give up on her, not ever", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shouder and said, "we need to talk", he looked up at Hotch and said, "do we know what happened"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes we do". Derek said, "what happened, what caused the jet to crash"?, Hotch looked down at the floor and said, "Kevin and Savannah caused it to crash".

Derek said, "WHATTTTT"?, Hotch said, "Savannah manipulated Kevin and he handled the mechanical and computer things while she planned on finding you herself but everything changed when she found out that Penelope was on the plane with you". He balled his hand into a fist and said, "so you're telling me that my baby girl almost died because of that son of a bitch and my ex"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "unfortunately so".

Dave said, "don't worry about them now Morgan, right now you need to concentrate on Penelope", Derek shook his head and said, "she is the only thing that I can think about, I love her Dave, I love her so much and it's killing me to know that she is upstairs fighting for her life all because of Kevin and Savannah".

Savannah and Sam were sitting in her apartment waiting on word from Kevin when there was a knock at her door, Sam stood up and walked through the room and hid behind the counter as Savannah walked over to open the door. When she opened the door she saw several police officers standing there, one then stepped forward and said, "is your name Savannah"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it is, can I help you officers"?, he said, "yes mam, we have a warrant for your arrest". . Her mouth flew open and she said, "MY ARREST, WHAT FOR"?, he said, "for attempted murder on two FBI agents and for and for destruction of FBI property, now I need you to please come with us". When she stepped back a couple of steps the officer said, "Savannah, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you by the court, now do you understand these rights that I have read to you"?, she stood there with a blank look on her face, what the hell had happened to change her plans so fast.

The officer said, "mam do you understand your rights"?, she nodded her head and said, "yyyes I understand", the last thing she felt was the handcuffs tightening up on her wrists as she was led away". After the door closed behind the officers Sam stood up and walked over and watched out the window as Savannah was put in the back of the police car.

After they pulled away from the curb he quickly headed out of the apartment and headed back toward his place, he knew that he had to get packed and get out of town as soon as possible, because he knew that given the chance Savannah would turn on him in a heartbeat. Savannah closed her eyes and wondered what Kevin had done, had he given her up, surely even he wasn't that stupid or was he.

The team headed off the elevator and down the hall toward Penelopes room, Derek walked into the room first and his heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw his baby girl laying there so lifeless hooked up to all of those machines. He walked over and leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I'm here goddess and I love you".

The team watched as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it, they had never seen Derek so brokenhearted and lost before in all the time they had know him and they were going to make sure that Kevin and Savannah paid for everything they did to the couple sitting in front of them and the sooner the better.


	15. Chapter 15

Alone In Paradise-Ch 15

The next 24 hours passed with Derek sitting by Penelopes bedside holding her hand as he watched her chest rise and fall and rise and fall, Fran walked over and put her hands on her sons shoulders and said, "baby boy why don't you go get something to eat and I promise that if anything happens or changes that I will call you".

He looked up at her and said, "I'm not hungry momma and I don't want to leave her", she opened her mouth and Dave whispered into her ear", it's okay Bella we'll go and get him something, I can't blame him for not wanting to leave, if it were you laying in that bed I wouldn't leave you either". She smiled at her husband and then kissed the top of her sons head and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes honey", he nodded his head and took a deep breath as he heard his mom and Dave leave the room.

Hotch and Reid were at the police station getting ready to interrogate Kevin while JJ and Emily were getting ready to do the same to Savannah, they were going to make sure that everybody responsible for what happened to their friends paid and paid big time. Kevin looked up and saw Reid and Hotch walk into the room, he sat back in his chair and watched as they walked over and sat down at the table across from him.

Reid leaned forward and said, "alright Kevin we want to know why you made the jet crash, why were you so stupid, you are guilty of one case of murder and two cases of attempted murder and since they are FBI that would classify as special circumstances so you could get the death penalty". When he heard that his eyes got huge and he said, "ddddeath penalty, did you say death penalty", they both nodded their head and in unison said, "yes".

Kevin opened his mouth and the information started flying out of his mouth, he told them everything from the first conversation between him and Savannah to the last conversation right before they found Derek and Penelope. When he was finished he looked up at Reid and Hotch and said, "now that I have told you what happened, is there anyway that you can take the death penalty off the table"?, Hotch leaned forward and said, "I will talk to the prosecutor and tell him that you cooperated".

JJ and Emily walked into the room and saw the smiling face of Savannah sitting there, she laughed and said, "well well well if it isn't two of the BAU's bitches, why the hell are you here instead of my Derbear"?, Emily said, "where Derek is or isn't is not any of your business". She leaned forward and said, "I am so disappointed that his little bitch didn't die in the crash".

JJ stood up and walked over to Savannah and said, "what did you just say"?, she looked JJ in the eyes and said, "you heard me blondie, I said that I am disappointed that the bitch didn't die". Emily said, "we are here to get your side of the story", she said, "what do you mean myyyyyyy side of the story"?, JJ grinned and said, "ohhhhhh your buddy Kevin gave you up to save his own ass".

She stood up and said, "no he didn't", Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhhh but he did, once he found out that the death penalty was on the table they couldn't shut him up". She sat back and crossed her arms and said, "you aren't getting anything out of me because I didn't do anything", Emily sat back and she crossed her legs and said, "we know better Savannah, we have you on video and audio talking to Kevin".

She looked up and said, "YOU WHAT"?, JJ smiled and said, "do you have anything you want to say in your defense nowwwwwww"?, she took a deep breath and said, "first of all Kevin and I aren't going down alone for this". Emily said, "what do you mean"?, Savannah said, "well the person that got us started on this plan was Penelopes ex boyfriend".

Emily said, "Sam, are you talking about Sam"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes that's exactly who I'm talking about, he wanted Derek out of the way so he could have Penelope back and I wanted her out of the way so I could get Derek back sooooooo we worked on a plan". JJ said, "so from what you are saying is that Kevin doesn't know about Sam, am I right"?, she nodded her head and said, "you would be right".

JJ leaned forward and said, "do you have any idea where Sam is"?, she said, "when I was arrested he was at my house hiding in the kitchen so I would say that he is getting out of town as soon as possible". Emily stood up and said, "I'll let Hotch know what's going on while you finish getting her statement Jayje", JJ nodded her head in agreement and they watched as Emily headed out the door.

Derek sighed as he sat there watching his goddess, how he wanted to take time back to before she got bit by that damn spider, they were so happy before that happened. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl", he then laid his head down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He woke up when he felt a hand on his head, he slowly raised his head up and smiled and as tears slid down his face he saw the beautiful eyes of his baby girl staring back at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Alone In Paradise-Ch 16

Penelope was getting very aggravated because she couldn't talk and Derek said, "calm down sweetness, please calm down", he squeezed her hand and said, "do you remember being bitten by the spider"?, she nodded her head yes. He said, "the team found us and brought us to the hospital, the reason you can't talk right now is that your heart rate wasn't stable because of the spider venom".

As the doctors came running into the room her heart monitors started going back to normal, the doctor leaned over and said, "Penelope I need you to calm down okay sweetie, everything is alright". She held on to Dereks hand for dear life as the doctor said, "I'm going to have to give you something to help you calm down, do you understand"?, she nodded her head yes and watched as the needle went into her IV port.

Derek sat there holding her hand as the medicine started calming her down, he said, "I love you baby girl and I promise that I will be sitting right here when you wake up". He then watched as her eyes closed, he looked up at the doctor and said, "when she woke up she got very aggitated", the doctor said, "that happens in most cases when the patient wakes up".

Derek said, "how is she doing"?, the doctor smiled and said, "it is a good sign that she woke up on her own, we will wait and let her body rest because that is what she needs right now". Derek said, "how much longer before the tube can be removed"?, she said, "I can remove it when she wakes up", he smiles up at her and says, "thank you doctor".

She nodded her head and said, you are very welcome, if anything happens or you need anything just let us know", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I will". She then turned and headed out of the room, a few minutes later Fran and Dave walked into the room followed a few minutes later by the rest of the team.

Derek got up and walked over to the window and said, "what were you able to find out"?, Reid said, "Kevin told us everything that happened between him and Savannah right down to him hiding the signal of the beacons so the rescue teams couldn't find you and Penelope". He rubbed his hands over his head and said, "what did Savannah say"?, JJ said, "she backed up everything that Kevin said but now it seems that we have a third party in the plan".

He looked at her and said, "a third party, who"?, JJ said, "Sam", Derek blarred his eyes and said, "Sam as in Penelopes ex Sam"?, Emily and JJ both nodded their heads and JJ said, "one and the same". Derek looked over his shoulder at the woman sleeping in the bed and said, "why the hell would any of them do this"?, JJ said, "Sam and Kevin wanted Penelope and Savannah wanted you".

Derek backed up against the wall and said, "so the three of them were working together"?, Emily said, "yes and no", he said, "what do you mean yes and no Em"?, she said, "Savannah was working with both of the men and Sam knew about Kevin but Kevin didn't know about Sam". Derek said, "if Kevin would have known about Sam he woudn't have helped with the plan". JJ said, "we are looking for Sam right now but so far we haven't been able to find him", Derek said, "we have to find him Jayje, we just have to all three of them need to pay for what they did". Hotch walked over and said, "don't worry Morgan we will find him and they will all pay, I promise you that", he weakly smiled and said, "when she wakes up I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to her".

JJ hugged him tight and said, "she loves you Derek, she always has", he smiled and said, "it's always been her Jayje, always and it always will", JJ said, "you will get to spend the rest of your lives together, I just know it". He sighed happily and said, "I hope you're right Jayje, I really do", she laughed and said, "I am and if I'm right, which I am you can show your appreciation by watching Henry for a weekend and letting me and Spence go away and work on baby number two".

He laughed and shook hands with her and said, "deal Jayje", Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "that was a sucker bet Morgan, Garcia has always love you, no matter who she was dating, it was always you". He grinned and said, "it looks like you might have a free baby sitter for a weekend in the near future Pretty Boy", he grinned and said, "yep my girl is smart", he looked at JJ and said, "aren't you sweetheart"?, JJ kissed his lips and said, "that's right Spence", they all laughed.

A couple of hours later Penelope started moving around on the bed, Derek sat down and put her hand in his and kissed it, the team all walked over and was standing behind him as Penelopes eyes started flickering open.


	17. Chapter 17

Alone In Paradise-Ch 17

When Hotch saw her eyes fully open he said, "I'm going to go get the doctor", when she walked into the room she saw Derek holding Penelopes hand as she looked lovingly up into his eyes. She walked over to the bed and said, "Penelope I'm going to ask you a few questions and you can just nod your head yes or no okay"?, she nodded her head yes.

She said, "are you feeling any better"?, she nodded her head yes", she smiled and said, "alright are you hurting anywhere besides your arm and throat"?, she shook her head no". She said, "alright one more question, are you ready to have that tube taken out"?, she nodded her head yes", the doctor grinned and said, "alright I need everybody to step out for a few minutes so I can remove her tubing".

Derek stood up and Penelope squeezed his hand and shook her head no and the doctor said, "Penelope do you want Derek to stay with you"?, she nodded her head yes several times. The doctor put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it's ok for you to stay Derek", he sat back down and winked at her and said, "I'm not going anywhere goddess".

The team walked out into the hall and started talking about the case, Emily said, "any word on Sam"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "not yet, they are currently watching his apartment and his car and so far nothing". Dave said, "where do you think he is"?, Reid said, "he's somewhere close and you can count on that".

Fran said, "close, how close"?, Reid said, "he wants Penelope and she is still with Derek so he will try again to get her", JJ said, "we need to add some guards outside her room". Hotch smiled and said, "already taken care of, there will be at least 2 guards outside her door at all times", Emily sighed and said, "we have to make sure PG is safe no matter what".

Hotch kissed her temple and said, "don't worry Em she will be, she will be", it wasn't long after that the door to Penelopes room opened and the doctor said, "you can all come back in now". They all smiled as they walked into the room and saw the smiling face of their friend, JJ leaned down and hugged her and said, "don't scare us like that ever again".

The doctor said, "she is going to have a scratchy throat for a few days, so I want her to talk as little as possible", Penelope nodded her head and whispered, "thanks doctor". She grabbed her throat and coughed, Derek quickly poured her a cup of water and handed it to her, she winked at him and took a sip, he said, "is that better"?, she nodded her head yes and he smiled as he kissed her lips gently.

JJ grinned and said, "awwwwww they are so cute together", Rossi laughed and said, "I have one thing to say", they all looked at him and he said, "it's about time". Hotch laughed and said, "tell me about it if they hadn't got together soon I was going to lock them in a closet until they came to their senses and that they were suppose to be together".

Penelope grinned as she looked up at Dereks handsome face, Fran said, "since Penelope is awake and doing okay now how about you eat something baby boy", he sighed and started to say that he wasn't hungry and Penelope hoarsly said, "please handsome, please eat something". He smiled and said, "but I don't want to leave you".

She yawned and whispered, "I'll sleep until you come back", he kissed her lips and said, "just as long as you know I'm only going for you", she winked at him and blew him a kiss and said, "thank you my love". He smiled and said, "how about I bring you back some ice cream"?, she licked her lips and in unison they said, "chocolate".

As they turned and headed toward the door Derek looked over his shoulder and started to say something and he saw her yawning again, he turned around and said, "ohhhh sweetness you will have guards outside your door". She looked at him and JJ said, "it's just for precaution Garcie", she smiled as she laid her head against the pillow.

Derek walked out the door and blew his goddess a kiss and said, "I love you baby girl", she grabbed the kiss and blew him one back and whispered, "I love you more". He reluctantly joined the team as they headed toward the elevators, since Penelope was an FBI agent the hospital was swarming with police officers and as the team got onto the elevator Derek saw more heading toward Penelopes room.

The guard held up his badge and the others stepped aside and let him into the room, he walked over to the bed and put his hand on her thigh and slowly slid it upwards. Penelope smiled and with a scratchy voice said, "handsome I told you I would be alright", when she opened her eyes the smile fell and she said, "Sam, what are you doing here"?


	18. Chapter 18

Alone In Paradise-Ch 18

He smiled and said, "I heard that they had found my girl and I rushed right over here", she sat up in bed and grabbed her throat and said, "Sam we haven't been together in months and I'm not your girl anymore". He leaned over and crashed his lips against hers and said, "you'll always be my girl, I love you Penelope and I have done so much to make sure that you are mine and I'm not gonna stop until you are mine again".

She slowly slid her hand toward her call button but he saw what she was doing and pulled it away from her and said, "I don't want to hurt you beautiful but if you try that again I'm going to". Penelope said, "Derek and the team", he smirked and said, "are long gone, they were getting on the elevator when I came this way".

Penelope said, "what do you want"?, he said, "save your voice sweetheart", he pulled her cover down and pulled up her gown and said, "you are what I want gorgeous, you and only you". She slapped his hand away and opened her mouth to scream and he pulled a gun out of his pocket and said, "nah nah nah Penelope, we can't have anybody coming in here and interrupting us before I have what I want now can we".

She looked at Sam and shook her head and said, "please don't do this", he said, "don't worry honey we aren't going to make love here, I have a place that is ready and waiting on us". Penelope said, "and how do you plan to get me past the guards"?, he grinned and said, "I have that all planned", he pulled out his cell and made a call and a few minutes later the guards ran toward the exit.

He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips aginst hers and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope and I can't wait to make you mine", he threw the sheet back and helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair. He covered her up with a sheet and said, "don't make me use this gun on you Penelope, I don't want to but I will", she nodded her head as he opened the door to her room.

Derek had an uneasy feeling about leaving Penelope alone so he left the group and made his way back toward Penelopes room, as he hit the third floor he saw that the guards were gone from in front of her room and that the door was open. He ran over to the door and saw her bed empty, he ran out to the desk to see if she had been taken away for some tests and when he found out that she hadn't he began to panic.

He pulled out his cell and filled the team in on the fact that Penelope was missing and in a matter of a few minutes the hospital was on a lockdown but the fact was that the lockdown didn't happen fast enough to keep Sam and Penelope from getting out of the hospital. Sam wheeled her over to his car and opened the door.

She tried to stand up and she was so weak that she couldn't, he kissed her gently and said, "it's alright darling I will help you, he then picked her up and put her in the car. She looked around and saw Reid heading toward the hospital, she opened her mouth and weakly screamed, "REIDDDDDD HELPPPPPPPP MEEE", he looked over and saw Sam getting into a car.

He ran over but by the time he got there the car roared out of the parking lot, Reid ran across the parking lot and into Derek, he told Derek what he had seen and they hopped in his car and took off after Sam and Penelope". Derek said, "how the hell did he get past the guards"?, Reid said, "it was easy he was dressed as one".

Derek said, "I knew I shouldn't have left, I knew it", Reid said, "it wasn't your fault Derek, he would have gotten to her somehow and you and I both know that". Derek sighed and said, "we've got to find them Spencer, we just have to, I can't lose her now", Reid said, "you won't lose her Derek, we will get her back".

Sam put his hand on her thigh and said, "that was a stupid thing you tried honey, you better hope that they don't find us before I", Penelope pushed his hand off her and screamed, "BEFORE YOU WHAT"?, he wickedly smiled at her and said, "before I make love to you because if they do I will kill that best friend of yours and we both know that you don't want that don't we"?, she nodded her head yes and whispered, "please don't hurt him, I'll do anything that you say Sam I promise".

Sam slid his hand up under her gown and she put her hands in her lap and shook her head and said, "noooooo please don't", he back handed her causing her to grab her face and said, "damn it Penelope I love you now if you don't give me what I want I am going to take it but one way or another you and I will be making love in less than an hour".

Penelope glanced over and saw his hand disappering under her gown again, she closed her legs tight and said, "I will never give myself to you Sam", he laughed as he pulled his hand out from under her gown and said, "oh you will Penelope, you will, now keep that beautiful mouth shut or I will slap it shut for you".

She opened her mouth to say something and he kept true to his word and slapped her hard across the face, the force hit her head into the window and causing her to slowly lose consciousness. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Sam sliding his hand inside the top part of her gown to fondle her breasts.


	19. Chapter 19

Alone In Paradise-Ch 19

This chapter contains some graphic content

Derek and Reid were able to keep in sight of the car until they hit traffic and then he quickly lost sight of the car, he called the liscense number in and then hit the steering wheel in disgust at the thoughts of losing his baby girl again. Reid was on the phone with Hotch and said, "we will turn left on Cane Avenue and you all split up and hit Elm and Tunnel Streets".

Sam pulled into the building and turned off the engine, he looked over at Penelope and smiled knowing that in a few minutes she would be his allll his and that there was nothing that Derek or her precious team could do about it. He got out and went around to the passengers side and opened the door and gently picked Penelope up and carried her to the bed bridal style and laid her down.

He made sure to cuff her wrists to the headboard of the bed before walking back out to close the passenger side door and grab a few things, as he was gathering his stuff he felt himself getting hard just thinking about Penelope laying in there knocked out just waiting on him to go in and take her. He licked his lips as he walked back into the room and closed the door.

Derek and Reid pulled up to what looked like an abandoned building and started looking through the windows hoping to find Penelope and Sam, when he looked through the end window he saw the car that had been carrying Penelope in it parked there. They stepped away to notify the rest of the team on where they found the car.

Penelope woke up to the feeling of a hand caressing her face, she opened her eyes and when she saw Sam she stared squirming all over the top of the bed he had her laying on. He leaned down and started placing soft gently kisses down her neck, she kept trying to get away from him but in her weakened condition she was no match for him.

He grinned wickedly as he started sliding her gown up, above her waist, then he slid it up and over her huge beautiful breasts, he laughed and said, "ohhh how I have missed this beautiful body Penelope". She struggled against her cuffs but was unable to make any headway with them, she looked up at him and tired one final time to convince him not to do this.

Hotch looked at Dave and said, "you, me and Emily will go through the front and Derek, JJ and Reid will go through the back, be careful because he is very unstable and it is hard to tell what he will do to Penelope if he is pushed to far". The team went their seperate ways and soon had made entrance into the building.

Sam stepped back and started taking his clothes off and soon he was standing in front of her naked, he reached down and started stroking himself, he looked down at Penelope his eyes now dark with lust. She watched helplessly as he started walking toward her, when he got over to the bed he sat down beside her and started caressing her breasts.

She was trying to get away from him but with her hands cuffed there wasn't a lot of room for her to move in, he laughed at her and said, "struggle all you want Penelope but you are going to be mine". He then leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, she gripped her hands into balls and started pulling against her cuffs.

Penelope watched as Sams hands then slid down her body and she gasped as he forced her legs open, he licked his lips and said, "I can't wait to tastd you again baby". She started crying and begging him not to do this to her, he looked up at her and said, "relax Penelope and just enjoy it and if it helps you can imagine that it's Derek that's fucking you instead of me".

Derek, JJ and Reid hurried up the hall and when they got to the end of the hall he stopped when he heard two voices coming from inside the room, he motioned to JJ and Reid that they were in there and soon the rest of the team were there. Penelope screamed as he started climbing on the bed with her, that was all Derek and the team needed and they broke the door in and the sight they saw sickened them as they made their way inside the room with their guns drawn and aimed at Sam.

Sam grinned as he climbed off the bed and got his gun and put the barrel in Penelopes mouth and said, "are you ready to die Penelope"?, Derek watched as the tears streamed down his baby girls face. Hotch said, "FBI freeze", Sam laughed and said, "you're to late", Derek looked at his lady love and his heart shattered into a million pieces as he saw her laying there almost naked.

Derek gripped his gun and said, "drop that gun you son of a bitch or I will shoot you", he laughed and said, "do it Derek, shoot me but she will never be the same, not ever". Reid and JJ were slowly moving around to get a better shot at Sam and when they had a good aim then nodded and the room was filled with the sound of gunshots and Penelopes screams.


	20. Chapter 20

Alone In Paradise-Ch 20

Reid and Hotch pulled Sam off of Penelope and Derek said, "baby open your eyes", his eyes then fell to the blood running down her arm, he said, "ohh god baby your bleeding". He quickly removed his vest and ripped his shirt and put it on her wound and said, "it's going to be alright sweetness it's all over now, it's alllll over".

Penelope struggled against the cuffs and said, "please get these off me", Derek fumbled around in Sams pockets until he found the keys, while he was unlocking the cuffs he said, "baby are you alright, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "he didn't rape me, he didn't rape me". Derek grabbed a sheet from on top of the dresser and covered her up and said, "come on baby girl and let's get you back to the hospital".

Hotch said, "go ahead and get her back to the hospital we will stay here until the police get here to take over the scene", Derek picked his baby girl up and carried her toward his SUV. Once they were headed toward the hospital he intertwined fingers with her and said, "I'm so sorry baby", she looked at him and said, "it wasn't your fault handsome, none of it".

Derek said, "what did Sam do to you before we got to you"?, she looked down at her legs and pulled the sheet up and when Derek saw her thighs covered with bruises he said, "ohhhhh Penelope". He gently touched her legs and said, "are you sure that you are alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ssssure handsome".

She looked over at Derek and said, "I was so afraid that he was going to rape me Derek, he undressed me and then started fondling my breasts and then he started", she started crying. Derek said, "you don't have to talk about it goddess", she wiped her eyes and said, "I need to Derek, I need to tell you what happened".

He gently squeezed her hand and listened as she continued talking", Derek listened to her and his heart broke when she told him about Sam forcing her legs open. She looked at him and said, "when I saw him getting on his knees I was so afraid that he was going to rape me but I looked up and saw my group of super heroes breaking through the door and I knew I was safe".

He ran his thumb over her hand and said, "he can't hurt you anymore baby girl, he is never bothering anybody else again and Kevin and Savannah will be taken care of to and then everything fall into place for us like it did while we were along before you got bit by the spider". She hissed and grabbed her arm and said, "it hurts so bad Derek, what do you think is happening"?, he said, "how long has your arm been uncovered"?, she shrugged and said, "when I was in the car with him it was still covered".

Derek glanced over and saw that it was draining bad and said, "here goddess put pressure against your arm, we are almost there", she put her hand on the piece of shirt covering the bit area and said, "do you think that he has done something to me"?, he said, "don't worry baby we will get you check out when we get you to the hospital", she nodded her head in agreement as they pulled into the ER parking lot.

Derek got out of the drivers side of the SUV and headed around to help Penelope out of the car but when he got there he saw her doctor and several interns getting her out of the car and laying her on a gurney. She held out her hand and said, "don't leave me Derek", he looked lovingly down at her and said, "I'm not going anywhere".

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "Agent Hotchner called me and told me to expect you and that Penelopes arm was bleeding bad", she looked at her arm and said, "what happened to your bandage"?, she said, "I don't know, when I was in the car with Sam it was still there but after I woke up and the team found me it was gone".

As they headed inside the doctor was ordering all kinds of bloodwork to see if anything had been put in or on Penelopes wound, when she was wheeled into a room Derek sat down beside her and started holding her hand. The doctor walked over and started doing bloodwork, she took several tubes of blood in hopes of finding out is Sam did something to Penelope or not.

Derek watched as nurses came into the room to do her vitals, he listned as one nurse leaned down and said, "her temp is 103 and her blood pressure is quite high doctor". She motioned for Derek to step in the hall with her, he kissed Penelope and then headed outside into the hallway, once in the hall with the doctor he said, "what's going on"?, she said, "Penelopes temperature is 103 and her blood pressure is high".

Derek said, "what are you going to do about it"?, she said, "we are going to give her something to bring them both down while we are waiting on the results of her bloodwork". He rubbed his hand over his head and said, "do you have any idea what is wrong"?, she said, "while I was examining Penelope I couldn't see any injection marks or anything so we are going to have to wait till the bloodwork comes back", she then turned and headed back inside Penelopes room to see if anything had changed.

Penelope weakly smiled as Derek sat down beside her and gently kissed her on the top of the head and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "not so good handsome, not so good". He smiled down at her and said, "I'm right here baby girl, right here, why don't you rest, you look exhausted", she nodded her head and said, "maybe a little nap would be alright".

Derek watched as his baby girl closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, she slept for a few minutes before she woke up coughing, the doctor looked at one of the nurses and said, "I need a chest x-ray on her stat". The nurse nodded her head and he watched as she walked out to notify radiology that they were needed for an x-ray.

Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she started coughing and gasping for air and the last thing he heard before the oxygen mask was put on her was her whispered, "I love you to handsome". He sat there holding her hand as he watched her sleeping, she was so pale and so small laying in front of him, he caressed the side of her face and said, "you have to be alright goddess, you just have to be".


	21. Chapter 21

Alone In Paradise-Ch 21

The next several hours passed and there was still no improvement in Penelope, Derek was pacing back and forth across her room waiting, hoping and praying that they would find out what was wrong with her. He looked up when the doctor walked into the room closely followed by the team, he said, "do you have the results of her tests"?, the doctor nodded her head yes.

Derek took a deep breath and glanced at Penelope before the doctor said, "I'm sorry that it has taken so long but I wanted to double check everything before I started her on meds". Derek said, "so you know what's wrong with my baby girl"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "I'm afraid that Penelope has double pneumonia".

Reid glanced down at his very sick friend and said, "how bad is it"?, the doctor said, "both of her lungs are filled with infection", JJ said, "how did it hit her so fast, she was fine before Sam took her out of here". The doctor said, "it took a couple of days to start effecting her, we did x-rays on the first day and her lungs were clear but they quickly filled with infection".

The doctor said, "we are putting her on several different antibiotics to try and get a hold of the infection", Emily said, "how long before she starts doing better"?, the doctor said, "her condition is very serious, the next several days will be the most dangerous for her". Derek said, "are you saying that she could die"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "I am hoping that the antiobiotics will start helping and bring the fever down".

Hotch said, "how high is her fever now"?, the doctor looked in her chart and said, "the last time it was checked less than 15 minutes ago it was almost 104 and still climbing". Derek said, "what about cool compresses, would that help"?, the doctor said, "they might, the nurses are going to try several different things to try to bring her fever down".

JJ said, "what are her chances as of right now doctor"?, she took a deep breath and said, "right now her chances are 50-50, this infection has a strong hold on her we just have to find the right combination of meds that will break through and start breaking the pneumonia up". She then checked Penelope one final time before walking out of the room.

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "is there anything we can do for you"?, he shook his head and said, "the only thing I want is my baby girl all better". Seconds later Hotch's cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and looked at the ID and said, "I have to take this", he then walked out of the room.

When Hotch walked back into the room a few mintutes later he looked at the team and said, "we have a case in Texas, a bad one, we are wheels up in 60 minutes". He put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "if anything changes with her please call us no matter what time day or night", he nodded his head and said, "I will, you guys be careful".

JJ and Emily hugged him and then kissed Penelope gently on the forehead before heading toward the door, Derek walked to the door and watched as his team stepped onto the elevator. Once the doors closed he walked back over and sat down beside his baby girl, he put her very hot hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you so much baby girl, please wake up and look at me with those beautiful eyes".

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours and hours slowly passed away into days and still there was no improvement on Penelope, her fever was staying high and her vitals were staying low. Penelopes room stayed constantly filled with nurses as they closely monitored her condition, the doctor looked up from Penelopes chart and said, "her lungs aren't getting any clearer so today I am putting her on new medications".

Derek looked up from his baby girl and said, "why aren't any of the medications working"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "it must be a combination of the spider bite and the pneumonia that has severely weakened her system". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "she has been in here for almost 2 weeks with no little to no change", the doctor nodded her head in agreement and said, "what are the chances that the new meds are going to help"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "there is a great chance that they will help where the others have failed".

Derek watched as the doctor put new bags filled with medication on the IV pole and then she hooked the tubing up to Penelope and stepped back and said, "we should be seeing a change for the better in a few hours, or at least I hope we do". She looked down at Penelope and then at Derek and said, "if anything changes please let us know".

He nodded his head and told her that he would and then his cell started beeping, he pulled it off his belt and saw that it was from JJ, they had finally caught the unsub and was heading home. He sent them a text letting them know that the doctor had started Penelope on new meds and that there was no change yet".

Derek leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes and then jumped when he felt two hands on his shoulders, he looked up and saw his mom standing there and said, "still no change momma, the doctor started her on new meds a few minutes ago". Fran handed her son a cup of coffee and some lunch, he opened his mouth to decline it and she said, "when Penelope wakes up she is going to be mad when she finds out that you aren't eating and you know it".

Derek laughed and said, "alright momma, alright, I give, I give, I'll eat", she kissed him on the top of the head and said, "it's your favorite", he kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma, thanks for being here with me". She smiled and said, "I'm always gonna be here for you and Penelope honey, always, now eat your lunch".

She took the foil off his lunch and smiled as he sat down on the couch and ate his dinner, she closed her eyes and said a prayer for the woman she knew would be her future daughter in law, a prayer that their lives would be filled with nothing after this but love, joy and happiness and for her lots and lots of grandbabies.


	22. Chapter 22

Alone In Paradise-Ch 22

Several hours later the nurse smiled when she walked in to check Penelopes vitals, she looked at Derek and said, "her temperature is starting to come down". He grinned and said, "that means the meds are working, right"?, the nurse smiled and said, "that's what it means", she wrote her vitals down in the chart and said, "I'm going to go tell the doctor that her temperature is starting to go down, if you need anything or she wakes up just let us know at the desk".

Derek nodded his head and smiled and said, "thanks Jackie I will", the nurse smiled as she turned around and headed out the door, Derek got up and leaned down and kissed his baby girl on the top of the head and said, "did you hear that sweetness the meds are working and before you know it you are going to be back to normal".

He grinned as he saw back down beside her and put her hand in his, he sighed happily and said, "I love you goddess, I love you with all my heart", he turned when he heard footsteps walking into the room. He smiled and said, "when did you guys make it back"?, Hotch said, "we came straight here from the airfield".

JJ walked over and said, "how is she doing"?, Derek smiled and said, "her temperature is finally starting to drop which means that the meds are finally going to start working". Emily grinned and said, "I knew that this pneumonia wouldn't keep down our all knowing oracle", Derek laughed and said, "you got that shot right Em".

The team was laughing and talking and hadn't noticed that Penelope was awake, she grinned and said, "what does a girl have to do to get a little attention around here"?, Derek turned and walked over and kissed her lips gently and said, "the only thing she has to do is open her beautiful eyes and look at me".

She grinned and said, "I've missed you hotstuff", he smiled down at her and said, "I've missed you to sweetness, you really scared me", she squeezed his hand and said, "I'm sorry handsome, I didn't mean to scare you". The team walked over and JJ said, "don't ever do that to us again PG, you really scared the crap out of us".

Hotch walked over and said, "I agree with JJ don't ever do that to us again Garcia and that's an order", she smiled and said, "I'll do my best not to scare you guys again bossman". He laughed and said, "we don't know what we would do without you", she grinned and said, "how long have I been here"?, the doctor walked into the room and said, "a little over 2 weeks".

Penelope said, "2 weeks, have I really been that bad"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "yes goddess you were really that bad, we almost lost you several times". She looked at the doctor and said, "but I'm doing better now, right"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes you are because your temperature is finally starting to go down and your vitals are trying to regulate and those are definitley good things".

Derek said, "so how much longer do you think she will be in here"?, the doctor said, "at least a few more weeks because we want to make sure that the double pneumonia and infection to the bite area are completely gone". Penelope yawned and said, "I'm hungry, is that a good sign"?, everybody laughed and the doctor said, "that is a very good sign".

Dave said, "would it be ok if we brought her something to eat"?, she grinned and said, "it certainly would, you can bring her whatever she wants", Derek grinned and said, "so what would you like sweetness"?, she said, "I usually don't eat meat but I would sooooooo love a cheeseburger and fries". Dave grinned and said, "if you want a cheeseburger and fries then a cheeseburger and fries is what you will have kitten".

JJ smiled and said, "it's good to see you awake and smiling again Garcie, we've really missed that", Derek squeezed her hand and said, "yes we certainly have sweetness". She yawned and said, "I'm so tired", the doctor said, "you need to rest as much as possible Penelope", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "why don't you get some sleep until the food gets here",

Penelope smiled and said, "I think I will handsome, I think I will", everybody watched as she slowly closed her eyes, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm so glad that the two of you are finally together", he turned around and smiled at her and said, "so am I Jayje, so am I".

The next several weeks passed by fast and Penelope was getting better and stronger everyday and her hotstuff didn't leave her side until she was doing a lot better. The team had been called away on several cases in the past two weeks and Penelope was missing the team especially her handsome handsome boyfriend.

The doctor walked into the room and said, "I have the results of your final bloodwork and x-rays", she smiled and said, "after being in here almost 7 weeks I am ready to get out of here". The doctor grinned and said, "I have some good news for you", Penelope smiled and said, "lay it on me doc", she grinned and said, "your lungs are clear and your bite area is completely healed".

Penelope grinned and said, "that's great but I'm sensing that you have something else to tell me", the doctor grinned and said, "that I do Ms. Garcia,  
that I do". Derek wanted to surprise his baby girl so he hadn't told her that they had landed, he smiled as he could see her room at the end of the hall and it was getting closer and closer.

Penelope smiled and said, "what is your news"?, the doctor opened her chart and said, "according to your bloodwork you are pregnant Penelope, around 7 weeks pregnant". Derek stood in the door smiling and said, "wwwwhat did you just say"?, the doctor grinned and said, "congratulations you two, you are going to have a baby".


	23. Chapter 23

Alone In Paradise-Ch 23

This chapter contains sexual content

I messed up on the last chapter and had Henry call Hotch dad when I meant to put Uncle Hotch, sorry guys for the mix up, you all are awesome, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites

Derek smiled and said, "a baby, did you just say that we are having a baby"?, she smiled and said, "yes, Penelope is around 7 weeks along", Derek said,  
"what about the pneumonia and the poison from the spider bite"?, the doctor said, "everything appears to be fine with the baby so far and in a few weeks we can do an ultrasound if you would like"?, Penleope smled and said, "we would like, we would definitley like".

The doctor said, "since it is late in the evening I want to keep you overnight and let you go home in the morning, do you think that you could handle one more night in here"?, she grinned and said, "one more night would be fine doctor". The doctor said, "I will have your papers signed and ready so that you can leave whenever you are ready in the morning".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you doctor", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome and congratulations again on the baby", Penelope smiled as Derek put her hand in his. When the doctor walked out of the room Derek walked over and sat down on the bed beside his baby girl, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

When they pulled apart he put his hand on her stomach and said, "we're going to have a baby", Penelope put her hand on top of his and said, "yes,  
yes we are". He smiled and said, "I am so happy goddess, you and me are going to have a little baby girl", she laughed and said, "or we are going to have a little hotstuff".

He laughed and said, "or maybe one of each", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh do you think it is going to be twins"?, he said, "anything is possible sweetness". She sighed happily when he laid down on the bed beside her and wrapped her arm around her and said, "are you happy about the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am Derek, I so am".

Derek kissed her on the lips and said, "I can't wait to tell momma, she is going to flip", Penelope laughed and said, "flip in a good way or flip in a bad way"?, he smiled and said, "a good way definitley". Penelope sighed happily and said, "we have been through so much in the past 8 weeks haven't we handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "we sure have baby, we sure have".

Penelope said, "have you heard anything about Savannah or Kevins trials"?, he smiled down at her and said, "I have and they start tomorrow morning at 10:00". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I still can't believe that they did that to us handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "neither can I sweetness but they are going to pay for it, trust me".

She sighed happily and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Penelope Marie Garcia, I always have and I always will". She smiled and said, "not that I'm not happy to see you but why didn't you call me and let me know that you all were on the way home"?, he laughed and said, "I wanted to surprise you but it turns out that we both got surprised".

She laughed and said, "that we did", he intertwined their fingers and said, "the rest of the team and momma will be here a little later", she laid her head down on his chest and snuggled into him and said, "soooooo we have some time alone"?, he grinned and said, "that we do goddess but we can't do what you are thinking".

She looked up at him and said, "why not, we can lock the door and be very quiet, are you afraid that we will get caught"?, he nodded his head and said, "well yeah". She grinned and said, "the fear of getting caught makes it that much better", he laughed and said, "are you sure that you are feeling well enough for us to ya know"?, she pressed her lips against his and rubbed her palm across his crotch and said, "I'm sooooooo sure that I am my love".

He winked at her and said, "these doors don't lock", she pouted and he said, "but the bathroom door does, how about we go and take a shower"?, she grinned hungrily at him and said, "are we going to get dirty first"?, he crashed his lips against hers and said, "that we are beautiful, that we are".

Derek got up off the bed and threw back the cover and smiled as Penelope got out of bed and shook her ass in his face, he growled and said, "woman you are sooooooo gonna get it". She looked over her shoulder and said, "hurry up handsome, don't keep momma waiting to long or she will have to take matters into her own hands".

He smiled as he followed her into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and laid the towels on the counter and when he turned around he saw his beautiful girlfriend stepping into the shower. He toed off his shoes and then quickly shed his clothes before joining her in the steamy hot water.

She back up against the wall pulling him with her, he crashed his mouth against hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart reluctantly for air. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "are you sure"?, she slid her hand down his body and started gently stroking him and said, "what do you think"?, he picked her up and smiled at her and said, "I think that you better hold on goddess because you are about to get the ride of your life".

He rested her back against the shower wall and pounded into her hard and fast, she moaned his name as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding his body close to hers as he thrusted in and out of her. He crashed his lips against hers as their bodies moved as one.

The pace quickened as they met each other thrust for thrust, they hadn't got to be physically together like this for almost 7 weeks and he wanted her so much that his entire body was aching. She threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhh yessss", as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin on her neck.

Penelope could feel her orgasm coming and Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her tightening up around him, he removed himself completely from inside her and pounded back in and they both came with each others names on their lips. Penelope collapsed against his chest and looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "that was amazing".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "each time gets better than the time before", he gently put her down on the floor and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Penelope". She smiled and said, "wwwhat are you saying"?, he said, "I know that you might think this is fast but we have known each other for years and we have loved each other for years", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "yes we have".

Derek dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you marry me"?


	24. Chapter 24

Alone In Paradise-Ch 24

She smiled down at him and said, "handsome if you are doing this because of the baby"?, he stood up and crashed his lips to hers, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when he deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "this isn't only because of the baby", she opened her mouth and he put his finger over her lips.

He said, "listen to me baby girl, I love you, as in want to spend the rest of my life with you love you", she smiled against his finger and he said,  
"I can't imagine my life without you in it not even for a day and the news that you are going to be alright and that we are going to have a little one makes it even clearer that we belong together".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "this baby is part me and part you and I can't wait till he or she is born so I can hold it in my arms and know that my dreams are coming true". He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "do you love me"?, she nodded her head and said, "with all my heart".

He grinned and said, "do you want to spend the rest of our lives together"?, again she nodded her head and said, "yes", he smiled and said, "soooo what's my answer"?, she took a deep breath and said, "can you ask me again"?, he kissed her lips and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia, will you marry me"?, she grinned and said, "yes, yes, ohhhh yes".

Derek then crashed his lips against hers, she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, hands were roaming all over each others bodies but they quickly pulled apart when they heard JJ in the other room. Derek said, "lets get dried off and get back in there", she kissed his lips and nodded her head and said, "whatever you say hotstuff".

He took a deep breath and said, "we'll be right out, baby girl is getting dried off from a shower", they could hear giggling coming from the next room. Derek rolled his eyes and said, "you know that they know what we did in here"?, she grinned and said, "yeppppp, does it bother you"?, he winked at her before crashing his mouth against hers.

when they finally pulled apart he said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you and this baby are my world", she smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. He said, "I promise you that I am going to get you the most beautiful ring you have ever laid your eyes on", she smiled and said, "I don't need a fancy ring, the only thing I need is you, you and this baby".

He put her hand on his heart and said, "you have us goddess, for the rest of our lives you have us", she smiled as she brushed her lips against his and said, "I love you". He smiled and said, "I love you do", they quickly dried off and he put his clothes back on and she put a fresh gown on before they headed back into the other room.

The first face they saw was that of JJ who had a huge grin on her face, she said, "I hope that we didn't interrupt your "shower"", Derek grinned and said, "as a matter of fact you didn't Jayje". Emily rolled her eyes and said, "sooooo what did the doctor say"?, Penelope smiled at her friends and said, "I got some great news".

The team gathered around her and Reid said, "what is the great news"?, Penelope said, "well I get to go home tomorrow, my lungs are both clear and my wound is almost healed". JJ hugged her and said, "Garcie that's great", Derek said, "wellllll there is more good news", Dave looked at Penelope and said, "don't keep us in suspense kitten".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope when she said, "in somewhere around 7 months we are going to have a new addition at the BAU", JJ and Emily hugged her and said, "ohhhh Garcie that's great". The men were all congratulating Derek on the news of the baby and then they walked over and hugged Penelope and told her how happy they were for her and Derek.

JJ said, "I hate to mention anything but have you heard anything about Savannah and Kevins trials"?, Penelope sighed and said, "they both start in the morning". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "is there something else that you two want to tell us"?, Derek said, "what makes you think that man"?,  
Hotch said, "well the smile hasn't left Morgans face since he walked back into the room and Penelope is glowing".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "my hotstuff asked me to marry him and I accepted", JJ and Emily said in unison, "it's about time", Derek said, "heyyyyyy take it easy on me girls". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "yes take it easy on my hotstuff he has had a lot of excitement today".

Reid laughed and whispered to JJ, "I bet he has", Derek said, "what was that pretty boy"?, he smiled at Derek and said, "I said I bet you are both happy to be going home tomorrow". Penelope hugged him and said, "that we are my little genius, that we are", JJ said, "I am so happy, I'm going to be an aunt again".

The room was filled with laughter as the girls were talking about the wedding and the men were talking about the nursery, JJ grinned and said, "sooo is this going to be a short engagement"?, Derek said, "it can be as long as baby girl wants it, the only thing that matters to me is that this very beautiful woman is going to be my wife".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "we have been hit with so much good news all at once that I want to take some time and just enjoy being engaged to my chocolate drop". Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled lovingly up at him and said, "and I love you to my very hotstuff", the team laughed as the happy couple sat wrapped in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Alone In Paradise-Ch 25

Penelope woke up the next morning to the smiling face of her fiancee, she grinned and said, "how long have you been awake"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I haven't been awake long but do you realize how beautiful you look when you sleep"?, she laughed and said, "thank you but I believe that you might be a little biased".

He laughed and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and you always will be", she wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Derek said, "are you ready to get dressed and get out of here"?, she sighed happily and said, "I am sooooo ready to get out of here".

They looked down on her bedside table and saw her release papers signed and waiting on her to sign, she quickly signed her papers before heading into the bathroom to get changed. When she walked back into the room she smiled when she saw Derek talking to her doctor, she said, "is something wrong doctor"?, she shook her head and said, "oh no everything is fine, I was just giving Derek your prescription for prenatal vitamins and a list of OBGYN's".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything you have done for me", she hugged Penelope and said, "I'm just glad that everything is back to normal for you". Penelope looked over her shoulder at her sexy fiancee and said, "me to", Derek grinned and said, "are you ready goddess"?, the doctor said,  
"I will get you a wheelchair".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh I don't need one doctor, I can walk", the doctor grinned at her and said, "according to hospital regulations you have to leave the facility in a wheelchair". She sighed and said, "alright", Derek kissed Penelopes lips and said, "I'm going to go down and pull the car around and I will see you downstairs in a few minutes".

Penelope grinned as he leaned in and kissed her lips again before grabbing her bag and heading out the door, the nurse walked in and said, "are you ready to leave us Ms. Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am more than ready". The nurse laughed as she helped Penelope into the chair, she gave one final glance around the room before sighing happily as the nurse headed toward the elevator.

When they made it to the front doors a few minutes later she smiled as she saw her future husband sitting there waiting on her, the nurse pushed her right over to the car and opened the door. Penelope stood up and sat down in the car and said, "thanks Maxine", she smiled at Penelope and said, "you are very welcome".

Maxine waved as Derek and Penelope pulled out of the parking lot, Derek reached over and interwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "I love you so much sweetness". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you handsome and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being your wife and the mother of your children".

As they headed toward Dereks place she laid her head back against the back of the seat and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Derek gently squeezed her hand and hummed the song on the radio as they got closer and closer to his house, the only thing Derek could think about was that in a few short months he was going to be a husband and father and he couldn't wait.

Because of the trauma that Penelope had been through she got to do her testimony via computer and once the judge heard her side of the story let's just say that the trial didn't last long and Kevin and Savannah were to spend the rest of their natural lives in prison. Penelope sighed happily when the judge called her after the trial was over to give her the verdict.

There wasn't a dry eye in the court room as the defense cross examined Penelope, the way she described what she had been through or at least what she could remember broke everybody's heart including the judge. Savannah and Kevin tried everything they could think of to get the case dismissed but nothing they tried worked and after three days the case was sent to jury.

It didn't take the jury long to convict them both to life in prison without the possibility of parole, this came to a huge shock to both Savannah and to Kevin but not to their attorneys. As the judge had read the verdict to the defendants Penelope and Derek were told that Savannah and Kevin both sat in their seats crying.

Penelope looked across the room at her family and smiled as she got to tell the verdict, they had a party that night, one of which was definitely the talk of the town. Penelope rubbed her stomach and smiled knowing that Savannah and Kevin were out of their hair forever, she knew that they were safe knowing their enemies were safely behind bars.

The next several months flew by and the team was called away on case after case and they were rarely home longer than a weekend before they were called away on another case. Penelope sits behind her desk rubbing her now 7 month pregnant stomach wondering when her fiancee and team of super heroes were going to get to come home.

They had been away this time for almost 3 weeks and she missed Derek so much, she longed to feel his amrs around her, to feel his lips on hers, to wake up in the morning and his handsome face be the first thing she saw. She smiled when her cell started ringing, she said, "hello hotstuff any idea when you will get to come home"?, he laughed and said, "we are airborn right now goddess and we be there in a few hours".

She yawned and said, "it will be so good to see you, we have missed you so much", Derek said, "can you do me a favor"?, she laughed and said, "sure hotstuff what do you want me to do"?, he said, "put the phone on speaker and hold it up to your stomach so I can talk to the baby". She grinned and put the phone on speaker and said, "go ahead handsome".

Derek said, "hello baby this is daddy and I love you so very much and I can't wait to be home with you and mommy", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "he or she can't wait for that either handsome because they are kicking against my hand". He laughed and said, "now now little one you be good to your momma and daddy will see you soon".

Penelope said, "be careful hotstuff and I will see you in a few hours", Derek sighed and said, "why don't you shut your babies down for the night and take a nap on your couch until we get back to the BAU". She yawned again and said, "I think that sounds like a great idea", he said, "and when I get there I will wake you up like the prince did in sleeping beauty".

She laughed and said, "alright my prince I will see you soon", he smiled and said, "count on it princess", seconds later the call ended and she stood up and carried her cell over and laid it down on the table in front of the couch. She laid down on the couch and pulled the throw off the back and covered herself up.

She was exhausted and it didn't take long before she had fallen peacefully asleep


	26. Chapter 26

Alone In Paradise-Ch 26

A few weeks later Penelope and Derek were getting everything set up and ready for her home birth, everybody knew how much she hated hospitals so when she suggested a home birth nobody was surprised. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "goddess are you sure that you want to give birth to our little one here at home"?, she smiled and said, "I'm sure handsome".

She glanced down at her watch and said, "Sammy should be here soon", Derek grinned and said, "she is an amazing midwife isn't she"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "yes and she came highly recommended by several or our friends". Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "I can't believe that in less than 24 hours we are going to be married".

She relaxed into his embrace and said, "neither can I hotstuff, neither can I", she turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "I can't wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan". He smiled and said, "I can't wait for that either, I can't wait to call you Penelope baby girl Morgan", she laughed as he leaned in for another kiss.

They were pulled apart by knocking at the door, Penelope said, "that is either Sammy, the team or the minister"?, Derek walked over and opened the door and said, "how about all of the above"?, she grinned and said, "come in guys, come in". JJ grinned and said, "are you ready for the big day Garcie"?, she hugged her friend and said, "I wish we could do it today".

Penelope walked over to the window and was standing there looking out over the huge back yard, she stood there rubbing her stomach as flashbacks to her first several months of pregnancy ran through her mind. She can see her stomach growing and how attentive Derek is to her every need during the entire pregnancy.

She grins as she can see Derek getting down on his knees and kissing her stomach after each ultrasound, they were both so excited about the baby and they couldn't wait till he or she was born. JJ smiled and said, "Garcie, earth to Garcie", Penelope said, "ohhhhh sorry Jayje I got caught up in thinking about the pregnancy".

JJ laughed and said, "I did the same thing with Henry, I was a few days away from delivery when I would remember things like the first time he kicked or the first time I felt him move inside me". Penelope rubbed her growing stomach and said, "yeah that's what's happening to me today", JJ hugged her friend and laughed.

The minister smiled as he pulled the marriage liscense out of his pocket, he handed it to Derek and said, "I'm gonna need both of you to sign this for me if that's alright"?, he opened his mouth to ask wasn't it early but the timer was going off in the kitchen. Derek quickly signed his name and handed the paper to Penelope and said, "the minister needs you to sign this goddess" on his way to the kitchen.

Penelope was in a conversation with JJ and wasn't paying attention to what she was signing but she smiled as she handed it back to the minister and said,  
"here you go". The minister smiled and said, "how are you feeling"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "like I could give birth at any time", she looked at the minister and said, "ohhhhh don't worry I'm fine".

Derek walked back into the room with a plate full of sandwiches and said, "we thought that you guys might be hungry since you just got back from a case an hour or so ago". The team grinned as they took a bite of their sandwiches and said, "ohhhh this is delicious, is this Frans secret recipe spread"?, Fran grinned and said, "it sure is, I hope you like it".

Emily said, "like it I love it", Fran grinned and said, "would anybody like anything to drink before we start"?, everybody nodded their heads and said in unison, "yes please". Dave said, "come on Bella, I'll help you", a few minutes later they came out with a huge tray of punch and tea and put it down on the table.

A few minutes later the minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Penelope smiled as Derek gently squeezed her hand, the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave steps forward and says, "her team and I do"

the minister grinned and said, "marriage is an instutite that should not be entered into lightly and if any two people know this it is Derek and his bride Penelope". He took a deep breath and asked for the rings, Reid handed Derek Penelopes ring and JJ handed Dereks ring to Penelope and they both handed the rings over to the minister.

He said, "please bow your heads as I give a blessing for the happy couple", everybody bows their head and the minister says, "love is the reason we are here today, true love and our wish for Derek and Penelope is that they have a life filled with love, joy and happiness". Derek smiled as the minister said,  
"these blessings we ask in your name and for your sake AMEN".

He looked at the happy couple and said, "I understand that the two of you wrote your own vows"?, they both nodded their heads and said, "yes sir", he then handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "slip this ring on Penelopes finger and recite your vows". Derek took a deep breath as he shakily slid the ring on her finger.

He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "Penelope, you are my baby girl, my goddess, my sweetness and today you become my wife, the other part of my heart and the mother of my children. She felt tears streaming down her cheek when he said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you everyday how much I love you".

The minister handed Dereks ring to Penelope and said, "slide this ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him", she took a deep breath as she nervously slid his ring on his finger". She smiled lovingly into his eyes as she gently squeezed his hands, she opened her mouth and said, "Derek, you are my hotstuff,  
my chocolate drop, my heart, my soul and today you become my husband and the father of our unborn child".

Derek felt his heart racing as she said, "I have always loved you from that first day when you called me by the wrong name and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you". They both turned and faced the minister who said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two people can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

He smiled at the happy couple and said, "by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife", he took a deep breath and said, "you may now kiss your bride". Derek put his hands on her face and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he smiled and said, "now when we do this tomorrow you will officially be my wife".

The minister said, "oh no you are legally married now", Derek and Penelope looked at him and said, "WE'RE WHAT"?, the minister said, "I overheard you say that you wished you could get married today so everything is legal". Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "so this wonderful man is really my husband"?, the minister said, "yes".

Derek said, "and this beautiful woman is already Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, the minister said, "yes you are legally Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan", everybody started laughing as Derek pressed his lips against his new brides lips. They pulled apart when she grabbed her side, Sammy ran over to her and said, "what's wrong Penelope"?, she looked at Sammy and said, "I've been having a few twinges today but that was a sharp pain"..

Sammy said, "does it go from your stomach around your sides and into your back and hips"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, what does that mean"?, she took Penelope by the hand and said, "that means that baby Morgan is on the way". Sammy. JJ, Emily, Fran and Derek made their way toward the bedroom to get ready for the birth of the baby.

When they got to the top of the stairs Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "ohhhhhhh noooooo", Sammy said, "what happened"?, she looked down and said, "my water just broke". Sammy smiled and said, "alright then, let's get Mrs. Morgan into the room and get her changed and ready for the birth of baby girl or baby boy Morgan".


	27. Chapter 27

Alone In Paradise-Ch 27

Penelope took a deep breath as Sammy, the girls and Fran helped get her cleaned up while Derek got the bed ready, he was so nervous, first what he thought was a practice for the wedding cermony was the actual wedding ceremony and now his wife, ohhhhhh how he loved saying that, his wife was in labor with their first child.

Sammy said, "how are you feeling honey"?, she smiled and said, "right now not that bad actually, I haven't had a contraction in a few minutes" she looked at Sammy and said, "do you think that my labor has stopped"?, she put her hand in Penelopes and said, "no honey I don't I think that right now where you are in the early stages of labor the contractions are just going to be a little slow".

Derek walked over to the door and said, "so how long till the baby comes", the girls laughed and Sammy said, "it could be a few minutes to 24 to 48 hours,  
it all depends on the baby". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "our little girl is gonna be stubborn like her momma", JJ said, "a girl, I thought that you had decided to wait and be surprised when the baby is born".

Penelope grinned and said, "oh we are waiting, I can just feel that this little one is going to be a little girl", Derek kissed the top of her head and said,  
"the only thing that matters to me is that he or she is healthy the sex doesn't matter". She looked up at him and said, "soon you are going to have two baby girls instead of just one".

Hotch looked at his watch and said, "I wonder how long her labor is going to take"?, Reid said, "JJ's labor with Henry was 12 hours 14 minutes and 34 seconds give or take a few seconds beause I was a little nervous". Hotch said, "Emily's labor with Jack lasted almost 15 hours so we could be in for a very very long night".

Dave put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "coffee gentlemen"?, they both nodded their heads yes as they followed Dave into the kitchen, once they got the coffee started they sat down at the table and started talking about when their sons were born. Dave said, "when my first wife gave birth to our still born son she was in labor for a couple of hours and when we got news of our sons death we were both totally devastated".

Hotch said, "I'm so sorry Dave", he sighed and said, "thanks so was I but we found out that he had a genetic abnormality so we discussed it and decided that we wouldn't try for anymore children". Reid put his hand on Dave's shoulder and said, "you would have made a great dad Rossi", he grinned and said,  
"thanks Reid that means a lot", he blushed as he got up to get the cups and coffee.

Penelope was now laying on the bed, she had her legs propped up on pillows and she was resting her back against Dereks chest, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you dong goddess"?, she grabbed her stomach and said, "here comes another contraction". JJ started her clock and Derek said, "just remember how we practiced the breathing".

Penelope took a deep breath and slowly let it out and when the contraction was over she looked at JJ who said, "it was almost half an hour between contractions guys so it's looking like it's going to be a long night". Sammy said, "I'm going to check and see how dialated you are Penelope", she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head as she watched Sammy raise the sheet up to her knees.

The next couple of hours passed by very slowly with Penelope having several hard contractions, Sammy would check her every few minutes to see how far she was dilated. Derek said, "how is she doing Sammy"?, she sighed and said, "she is almost 4 centimeters gone", Fran said, "when I was in labor with Sarah the labor took almost 24 hours before I was holding that little angel in my arms".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "here comes another contraction", JJ said, "it has been 25 minutes since the last contraction", Sammy smiled and said,  
labor is progressing faster so that's a good thing, before you know it the contractions will be coming one right after the other". Penelope relaxed in her husbands arms and said, "whatcha thinking hubby of mine"?, he laughed and said, "I was just thinking that soon we are going to have a little boy or little girl to hold in our arms and love for the rest of our lives".

Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "I can't wait to hold our little girl in my arms", he grinned and said, "do you have a name picked out for our daughter"?, she grinned and said, "as a matter of fact I have one that I like". Derek said, "and what would that be goddess"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Elizabeth Francine Morgan".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh honey that's beautiful and I am honored", Penelope said, "I want her to have a strong name and she will be named after both of her grandmothers". The next couple of hours were pretty much the same with her having contractions every 20 to 25 minutes and Sammy looked up at her and said, "it's been around 7 1/2 hours and you are 5 centimeters so rest while you can Penelope".

Penelope nodded her head and laid her head back and said, "you can lay me down on the bed if you want to handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said,  
"noooooooo way beautiful wife of mine, I want every chance I can get to hold you in my arms". She laughed and said, "alright handsome husband of mine", she sighed happily and said, "I love you".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you to baby girl", he then put his hand on her stomach and said, "daddy loves you to little one and I can't wait to meet you". He grinned when the baby kicked against his hand, he gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "close your eyes and get some rest sweetness because it looks like it is going to be a long night".

Penelope closed her eyes and relaxed in her husbands arms


	28. Chapter 28

Alone In Paradise-Ch 28

The next hour or so was pretty much the same with only a few contractions, Penelope looked at Sammy and said, "can I get up and maybe take a walk"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure, if you think that you can, it might help to spead up the labor process". JJ and Emily helped her up out of the bed where she stood at the side of the bed smiling.

Derek said, "whatcha smiling about sweetness"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "soon we will be holding this little on in our arms", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I can't wait to hold our son or daughter in my arms either". Penelope looked at her friends and said, "why don't you guys go down to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat since our daughter is being stubborn like her daddy".

Sammy smiled and said, "if you need anything just yell and I will be right back here", Penelope grinned and said, "I will Sammy I promise", the four ladies headed out the door and toward the stairs. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "would you like to walk out onto the balcony and look out over the pond"?, she smiled and said, "yes please, I have a feeling that we are in for several more hours before this little one makes her appearance".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "anything for you goddess", when the girls got downstairs Fran said, "she is dialated almost 6 so it's going to be a longggggg night". Reid said, "how is she doing Sammy"?, Sammy smiled and said, "she is doing great, she wanted to stand up and take a walk so he and Derek are upstairs walking around".

Dave said, "does she seem to be handling the contractions pretty good"?, Fran smiled and said, "I think she is what about you girls"?, they all three nodded their heads and Sammy said, "she is doing great, now what we need to do is to get her contractions closer than 20 to 25 minutes and to get her fully dilated and ready for delivery".

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "I know that look", JJ grinned and said, "and what look would that be"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's the I want to have another baby look". She smiled and said, "I would like to have another baby, I don't want Henry to grow up and only child", Reid grinned and said, "there is nothing that I want more than a house filled with little babies Jayje and I'm ready for another whenever you are".

Emily leaned in and whispered something into Hotchs ear and he turned around and kissed her and said, "anytime you are Em", Dave looked at Fran and said,  
"something tells me that soon we are going to have 2 more additions to the BAU family". Fran smiled and said, "that just gives me more babies to spoil sooo very rotten".

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "that it does Bella, that it does", Reid smiled and said, "how about we head into the kitchen and grab us a bite of something to eat since baby Morgan is being stubborn like her parents". They all laughed and nodded their heads in agreement as they followed Reid into the kitchen to get some food.

Derek and Penelope walk over and stand on the balcony and look out over the pond, Derek wraps his arms snuggly around his wifes stomach and kisses the top of her head and says, "it's beautiful tonight isn't it"?, she lays her head against his chest and says, "yes it is handsome, yes it is", Penelope took a deep breath as she felt another contraction coming.

Derek helped her breath through the contraction, he squeezes her hand and says, "do I need to get Sammy and the girls"?, she smiled and said, "not yet my love, not yet, I just want to stand here wrapped in your arms for a little while longer". He kisses the side of her neck and says, "anything for you my love, anything for you".

Penelope sighed and said, "do you remember when I was 5 months pregnant and my hormones kicked in"?, he laughed and said, "how could I forget that, we were having sex several times a day and then at night, you were insatiable". She rubbed her stomach and said, "I remember when the baby kicked me for the first time, I loved feeling so connected to the baby".

Sammy walked upstairs and checked on Penelope and smiled when she saw the two of them standing out on the balcony wrapped in each others arms, she walked back downstairs and said, "she's fine they are out on the balcony looking out over the pond". JJ said, "I wonder what Garcie is going to have"?, Reid, Emily and Hotch in unison said, "a girl".

Dave laughed and said, "I'm going with the concensus and say a girl", Fran said, "I am thinking a girl as well and I can't wait to hold her in my arms and kiss her little chubby cheeks". The team sat there with Sammy laughing and talking for the next couple of hours while they waited patiently for Penelopes contractions to get closer together.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "do you remember when you were 7 months along and we were away on a case and you had those weird ass cravings that you had"?, she laughed and said, "yeah your poor mom was driving me all over town looking for the strangest crap". He laughed and said, "my momma is so excited about the baby, she is already planning on how to spoil him or her".

Penelope grabbed her side and said, "ohhhhh god Derek, here comes another oneeeeee", he holds her close to his body and helps her through the contraction,  
when it's over she says, "I think it's time handsome, help me get back to the bed". They took a few steps and her legs got wobbily, he then picked her up and carried her into the room and quickly called for Sammy and the girls.

He got on the bed and helped Penelope relax with her back resting against his back, Sammy smiled and said, "how far apart are the contractions"?, Derek said, "they are about 5 to 6 minutes apart". Sammy said, "I need to check and see how far dilated you are", she nodded her head and said, "okay Sammy" and they all watched as she checked under the sheet.

She looked at Penelope and said, "alright Penelope you are fully dilated and ready for delivery so on the next contraction I need you to push", she looked up at Derek and said, "did you hear that handsome, it's time to meet our daughter". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I heard goddess, I heard", so Penelope prepared herself to push as she felt the next contraction coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Alone In Paradise-Ch 29

Sammy said, "alright Penelope push and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and rest", Penelope took a deep breath as Derek wiped her forehead, he said, "you are doing a great job sweetness". The contractions were coming one right after the other now and each contraction was more painful than the one before and it didn't take long before Penelope was exhausted.

Sammy said, "you are doing great Penelope, the baby is crowning", she said, "I'm so tired Sammy, so so tired", Fran said, "I bet you are honey you have been in labor for almost 15 hours". Penelope took a deep breath as another contraction hit, Sammy said, "push and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 andddddddd relax", Derek wiped her forehead again and said, "keep up the good work goddess".

Sammy said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction the head is going to be delivered so I am going to need a big push, can you do it"?, she sighed and said, "I can Sammy, I can". Penelope squeezed her hotstuff's hands as she felt another contraction coming, Fran looked at JJ and Emily when Sammy said, "and push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9, 10 andddddddddd relax".

Derek said, "good job baby, good job", Sammy said, "the head s out Penelope, the head is out, now on the next contraction we are going to deliver the babies shoulders". Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright Sammy, I can do it". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you so so much baby girl and I know that you can do this".

She smiled when Derek leaned down and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "owwwwwwwwwwwww here comes another contraction", the men were pacing back and forth across the living room as they heard Penelope screaming through her contraction. Dave said, "I bet she is exhausted, she has been in labor for almost 15 hours".

Reid smiled and said, "14 hours 58 minutes and 14 seconds to be exact", Hotch laughed and said, "thanks Reid", he smiled and said, "how much longer do you think it will take"?, Hotch said, "it shouldn't be much longer now because the head and shoulders are out". Dave took a deep breath as he heard Penelope moaning as the contraction ended.

Sammy said, "you are doing great Penelope, the head and shoulders are out, I need you to relax and rest when you can, this labor has been very hard and long for you". She looked up at everybody and said, "I want to thank you all for everything you have done for me, I love you all very much and I will never forget anything you have done for me and my baby".

JJ said, "we are all family Garcie and that's what family does for family", Fran put her hand on Penelopes and says, "JJ is right sweetie, we are all one big happy family and family is always there for family and we always will be". Derek kissed the top of her head again and said, "just a few more contractions and out baby will be here sweetness".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm so tired handsome, I don't know how much longer I can do this", Sammy said, "on the next contraction Penelope we are going to see if we can bring this baby into the world". She looked at Sammy and said, "I'm to tired, I can't do this", Derek said, "yes you can do it baby girl, our baby needs you to push and you can do it".

Penelope felt another contractions coming and she said, "I can't Derek, I just can't", he gently squeezed her hands and said, "you can do it goddess, I know that you can". Sammy said, "on this contraction I need you to give me one good push, can you do it"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I can do it Sammy, I can do it".,

When the next contraction hit Penelope she bared down and started pushing and Sammy said, "and 1, 2, 3, 4" and the next sound they heard was the crying of their first child. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you did it goddess, you did it", Penelope said, "Sammy how is the baby, is the baby doing alright"?, she smiled and said, "the baby is fine".

Sammy held the baby up and said, "congratulations guys it's a girl", Penelope smiled and said, "welcome to the family Elizabeth Francine Morgan"


	30. Chapter 30

Alone In Paradise-Ch 30

The men of the team heard the baby crying and quickly made their way upstairs and when they walked into the room they saw Penelope smiling down at her beautiful daughter. Derek smiled and said, "what do you think of our daughter"?, Hotch said, "congratulations she is a beautiful little girl", Dave said,  
"ohhhhhhh this little girl has her Nonno wrapped around her finger already".

Reid smiled and said, "awwwww Penelope she's beautiful", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", Dave said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she took a deep breath and said, "wonderful, amazing and tired so very very tired". Sammy smiled as she got Penelope sewed up and had her in a clean bed she was ready to relax, she smiled and said, "I need to take her for just a few minutes to get her cleaned up and measured and then I will bring her right back".

Penelope gently handed her daughter to Sammy and everybody watched as Elizabeth was taken to the other side of the room and cleaned up, Derek said, "you are amazing goddess, no matter what happened you didn't give up". She looked up at him and said, "for a few minutes there I was giving up and then I could just imagine our daughter and then all I wanted was to hold her in my arms".

A few minutes later Sammy walked Elizabeth over and put her in her mommys arms and said, "she weighed in at 6 lbs 4 oz and is 19 inches long", Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "hello there princess I'm your mommy and I love you more that anything else in this world". Derek smiled and said, "and I'm your daddy and this is your family and we all promise that nobody is ever gonna hurt you princess, not ever".

Sammy said, "I'm going to go and call the doctor and let her know that baby girl Morgan is here and that both mother and daughter are doing great", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything you did Sammy, you were amazing". Derek smiled at Sammy and said, "I agree with my baby girl Sammy you were amazing with them both".

Sammy wiped her eyes and said, "I should be the one thanking you because you gave me the opportunity to get to know this entire amazing family and I will never ever forget the friendships I've made". She headed toward the door and said, "when you get tired you should rest Penelope because you were in labor for 15 hours and your body needs the rest".

She nodded her head and said, "thanks Sammy I will take you up on that after I hold my angel for a few minutes", she grinned and nodded her head and said,  
"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes", she then disappeared out of the room. Derek smiled as he looked down into the beautiful face of their daughter and said, "sweetness she looks so much like you".

Penelope laughed and said, "I think she looks like her daddy", Fran said, "she looks like both of you", Dave wrapped his arms around Frans waist and said,  
"I agree with my wife she looks like both of you". JJ smiled and said, "I am gonna spoil her so rotten", Penelope laughed and said, "we never had a doubt did we hotstuff"?, he grinned and said, "nope, never a doubt".

Penelope held her daughter for a few minutes before handing her over to Derek, once he had the baby in his arms he kissed her forehead, both cheeks, both hands and both feet before looking up at his family. Hotch grinned and said, "ohhhhhh I was that way over Jack the first time I held him", Penelope yawned and Derek said, "baby girl why don't you take a little nap, you are exhausted".

She looked up at her daughter and husband and said, "I think you're right a little nap might help", she then laid back against the pillow and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Derek leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl", he then looked down at Elizabeth and said, "and I love you baby girl".

For the next 90 minutes or so the baby was passed around so that everybody got the chance to hold her while Penelope slept, when her eyes opened she saw the happy smiling faces of her family. She rubbed her eyes and said, "how long was I out"?, Reid said, "89 minutes and 34 seconds", she grinned and said,  
"thank you my little genius".

Reid sat down on the bed beside her and said, "how are you feeling now Garcia"?, she smiled at him and said, "tired and sore but amazing", he put his hand on hers and said, "congratulations on the baby she is adorable and you are going to be a great momma". Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "thanks for saying that Reid, it means a lot to me".

He stood up and kissed her cheek and said, "we are going to head home so that the three of you can spend some time alone", she smiled and said, "ohhhh you guys don't have to leave". Hotch said, "it is almost 5 in the morning and Jack has practice at 9 sooooo I need at least a couple hours of sleep before then but don't worry we will all be back tomorrow".

Penelope laughed as Emily put Elizabeth back into her arms, Emily kissed the top of the babies head and said, "she is a lucky little girl, she has two amazing parents". Penelope smiled and said, "her Nana, Nonno, aunts and uncles aren't so bad either", Emily intertwined fingers with Hotch and waved as they all headed out the door.

Derek sat down on the bed beside his wife and daughter and wrapped his arm around her, Sammy said, "I'm going to go downstairs and fix up some bottles for you before I head out and if you need anything please call me no matter what time". Penelope hugged Sammy and said, "I will Sammy I promise", Derek looked up and said, "thanks again for everything".

Sammy smiled at him and said, "you are both very welcome and it was my pleasure to bring that little angel into the world", she kissed the baby on the top of the head before heading over to the door. She walked out into the hall and closed the door gently behind her, Derek and Penelope sighed happily as they laid on the bed wrapped in each others arms as their beautiful daughter fell asleep in Penelopes arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Alone In Paradise-Ch 31

Epilogue- 7 Years Later

Derek and Penelope sat on the sand watching as their 7 year old daughter made sand castles with her 5 year old brother James, Penelope rubbed her very pregnant stomach and said, "what would you like to have this time handsome"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "one of each would be nice this time around".

She laughed and said, "twins, are you wanting me to have twins"?, he smiled and said, "what can I say I love seeing you pregnant with my babies", she turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his and they reluctantly pulled apart when 10 year old Henry and 12 year old Jack stood in front of them clearing their throats.

Derek smiled and said, "is something wrong boys"?, Henry said, "you promised that we could play football on the beach uncle Derek", Penelope smiled and said,  
"go ahead and play with the boys, you and I can play later". Henry and Jack looked at each other and said, ewwwwwww gross", Derek helped Penelope over to where the rest of the girls were sitting before he joined the others on the sand.

Emily smiled as she put her 4 month old son Anthony on her shoulder, she rubbed his back and when he burped she said, "that was a good burp from such a little man". JJ looked beside her at her 5 year old daughter Amber and saw her building something in the sand, she was putting the finishing touches on it with sea shells.

Fran smiled and said, "when are you do JJ"?, she sighed and said, "I still have 5 months to go and I can't wait till this little one is here", Emily smiled and said, "I loved being pregnant with Anthony but when I was pregnant with Allie 5 years ago I was able to work right up to a week before my delivery date but with Anthony I was put on early maternity leave".

Penelope said, "with James other than gaining weight I couldn't tell I was pregnant, there was no nausea or bloating or anything but my sex drive was shall we say off the charts". Fran laughed and said, "when I was pregnant with my three mine was off the charts to girls it was like I couldn't get enough of my husband".

JJ said, "I'm like that right now, I can just look at Reid and when he smiles at me I get so hot for him it's all I can do to make it to the bedroom before I rip his clothes off". Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh I know what that's like Jayje because some nights Derek and I are having sex 3 to 4 times and that's on a slow night", the girls all laughed agreeing totally with what she was saying.

Derek glanced at his lady before calling the next play, he looked down the beach and saw Henry open so he threw the ball to him, he was able to sneak past Hotch and Rossi to run into the endzone for a touchdown. Derek ran down and high fived Henry as Hotch and Rossi screamed, "foulllllllllll", Derek said, "there wasn't a foul there, he scored a touchdown fair and square".

Jack laughed and said, "he's right dad the touchdown was good", the boys played football for a couple of hours before Fran walked to the end of the blankets and said, "dinnerrrrrrr". Derek picked Henry up and carried him on his shoulders over to the picnic tables, Henry and Jack said, "did you see that game auntie P, did ya"?, she smiled and said, "I sure did it was an awsome game".

A few minutes later everybody was sitting at 2 picnic tables laughing and talking about what fun they were having when Derek said, "I can't tell you how long it's been since we've had this much fun". Penelope said, "we need to do this more often", JJ and Emily smiled and nodded their heads in agreement and said, "definitely".

The area of the beach was beautiful, all palm trees, sand, blue water and a cool breeze, Derek held up a glass and said, "I'd like to make a toast so please raise your glasses". Everybody held their glasses up and Derek said, "7 years ago today this beautiful woman beside me became my wife and then a few hours later she gave me one of the most beautiful little girls in the world".

Penelope winked at him as he said, "now today 7 years later we have a 5 year old son James and hopefully twins on the way in a couple of months and I couldn't be a happier man". Derek reached over and gently squeezed her hand and said, "we have been blessed with each other, beautiful children, an awesome family,  
great jobs and I wonder who could want more"?, he brought Penelopes hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I have everything I could ever want sitting right here at these two tables".

Dave smiled and said, "to Derek and Penelope on their 7th anniversary, may they be blessed with many many many more anniversaries", everybody raised their glasses and said, "to Derek and Penelope". Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Penelopes and said, "I love you baby girl", she sighed ever so happily and said, "I love you to hotstuff".

The party continued on well into the night as the family laughed and talked but around 9 when the sun was setting Derek took his baby girl by the hand and led her to a secluded part of the beach. He covered her eyes until they got to the spot and when he removed the blindfold she saw a little shelter just like the one he made for them 7 years ago.

He led her inside and she couldn't help but smile as she saw a matress and a small fire inside the shelter, they spent that night alone just the two of them, alone in paradise.


End file.
